UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR
by Dama de la luna 27
Summary: Acá estoy con una nueva historia basada en Sailor Moon (el anime) La batalla con Sailor Galaxia ha terminado y nuestras Sailors han continuado con sus vidas todo lleva el curso que debe llevar hasta que alguien decide luchar por la persona que ama a pesar de lo establecido, espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo comienzo!**

Luego de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia…

Sailor Fighter: La luz de la esperanza se encuentra dentro de los corazones de todos

Sailor Maker: Ella nos lo enseñó

Sailor Healer: Y también nos enseñó a creer

Princesa Kakyû: Un ángel bajó del cielo

Sailor Healer: Princesa! Es un milagro

Sailor Fighter: Me da mucho gusto volver a verla

Sailor Maker: Que bueno que ha regresado

Princesa Kakyû: Si

Sailor Fighter: Muchas gracias, a todas

Las Sailor scouts bajaron al nivel del suelo y se acercaron a las Sailor Starlights

Serena: Me alegra mucho que se encuentren a salvo

Princesa Kakyû: Estamos muy agradecidas con todas ustedes

Sailor Mars: Espero que aún no se vayan

Princesa Kakyû: Nos quedaremos unos pocos días para recuperar fuerzas, luego partiremos a nuestro planeta

Darien: Bien creo que todos nos merecemos un descanso

Serena: Esperen aun me quedan fuerzas para algo por hacer!

Serena alzó el cristal de plata y de pronto sólo pudo verse un gran destello y una energía muy cálida rodeaba todo el lugar, luego de varios minutos todo aquel desastre causado por Sailor Galaxia había desaparecido

Serena: Ahora sí, creo que necesito un buen descanso (Dijo desvaneciéndose en los brazos de Darien a causa del cansancio)

Sailor Fighter: Sailor Moon!

Sailor Uranus: No se preocupen ella estará bien, nosotros nos encargaremos

Dicho esto cada quien se retiró a su casa, al día siguiente Serena despertaba de un sueño que para ella resultó muy reparador y al abrir los ojos pudo observar a aquel chico que estuvo en sus momentos de mayor desesperación y aunque éste había recuperado a su princesa ahí estaba, pendiente de ella

Serena: Seiya!

Seiya: Bombón!

Serena: Que bueno verte! Pero, qué haces aquí?

Seiya: Es que luego de volver todo a la normalidad te desmayaste y quedé muy preocupado, cómo te sientes?

Serena: Mucho mejor y ustedes cómo se sienten?

Seiya: Ya nos sentimos mejor, bombón (Dijo bajando la mirada para que Serena no viera la tristeza que reflejaba) vine a despedirme de ti

Serena: Qué!?

Seiya: Mañana nos iremos a Kinmoku

Serena: Pero, por qué?

Seiya: Debemos regresar para reconstruir nuestro planeta, eso no es un secreto para nadie

Serena: Lo sé, pero por qué tan pronto?

Seiya: Es nuestro deber

Serena: Seiya… (En su rostro solo se veía sorpresa y tristeza a la vez)

Seiya: Bombón te dije que te secuestraria, así que vine a cumplir mi promesa

Serena: Ah?

Seiya: Te daré unos minutos para que te cambies porque vamos a salir y no acepto un no por respuesta

Serena decidió arreglarse y salir sin avisar a nadie pero de pronto…

Luna: Serena a dónde vas?

Serena: Luna, no te quiero mentir, iré a hablar con Seiya

Luna: Pero Serena!

Serena: Tranquila, yo quiero a Darien pero quiero agradecerle a Seiya todo lo que hizo por mí, por favor no comentes esto con nadie

Luna: Hmm! No me convence pero es verdad ellos hicieron mucho por ti, solo por esta vez callaré

Serena: Muchas gracias Luna!

Serena y Seiya se encontraban en la cafetería comiendo un helado

Serena: Seiya, no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí

Seiya: Lo hice porque yo… no puedo evitar quererte y protegerte

Seiya en un último esfuerzo por conquistar el corazón de Serena estaba a punto de reafirmarle sus sentimientos pero…

Serena: Sin ustedes no se hubiera podido cumplir mi destino

Seiya: A qué te refieres?

Serena: Seiya yo tengo un futuro con Darien

Seiya: Entiendo que tienen una relación ahora pero…

Serena: No no no, es literal, yo tengo un futuro con Darien, tendremos una hija y en el futuro todo esto será conocido como Tokio de cristal

Seiya: Qué? Pero, cómo sabes eso?

Serena: Gracias a Sailor Plut quien tiene la habilidad de viajar a través del tiempo y una vez fuimos atacados por un enemigo que originalmente había iniciado su ataque en el futuro, en el siglo XXX pero volvió al pasado, al igual que mi futura hija con Darien, quien vino en busca de nuestra ayuda

Seiya: Esto es una broma cierto?

Serena: No

Seiya no salía de su asombro, cualquier esperanza que había tenido con su bombón había acabado en ese instante, era definitivo ella debía estar con Darien

Seiya: Bueno bombón me alegra mucho haber podido contribuir a tu felicidad, porque supongo que eso te hace feliz no?

Serena: Si, quiero a Darien y a esa niña quien por cierto se llama Serena y de cariño le decimos Rini es una pesadilla y peleamos todo el tiempo, pero ella es mi tesoro más preciado, por ella haría lo que sea

Cada palabra de Serena era un puñal para Seiya

Seiya: Entiendo (Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro) bombón ya se hace tarde y debo volver con la princesa y imagino que tú tienes cosas por hacer

Serena: Ehh si es cierto!

Luego de caminar un poco llegó la hora de despedirse

Serena: Seiya! Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo! (Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo)

Seiya: Bombón, no tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo quien te agradece por haberme enseñado a ver todo desde otra perspectiva, a creer, eres única, tienes una dulzura, una fortaleza y un brillo que te hace inolvidable para cualquiera que te conozca (Dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas)

Serena: Gracias Seiya

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en la terraza de la escuela…

Ami: Muchachos, tienen que irse tan pronto?

Princesa Kakyû: Si, la gente de nuestro planeta nos está esperando

Yaten: Pronto construiremos un nuevo planeta en compañía de nuestra princesa

Luna: Buena suerte!

Artemis: Auhh!

Yaten: Muchas gracias Luna (Dijo guiñándole un ojo)

Luna: Miauu!

Artemis: Ahh! Luna!

Seiya: Bombón, me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo

Serena: Fue gracias a ti Seiya, con la ayuda de tus consejos pude salir adelante

Seiya: Bombón… sabes? Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti

Serena: Si, nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos

Yaten no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

Seiya: Nunca entiendes bombón!

Taiki: Parece que no te entendió

Serena: Qué?

Ami: No entendió

Lita: Nunca entiende nada!

Serena: Qué les pasa? Tú también Ami?

Mina: Serena eres una niña demasiado despistada!

Serena: Si pero, por qué Mina?

Rei: Si quiera entiende eso Serena!

Serena: No lo sé por eso estoy preguntando!

Rei: Pues jamás en tu vida lo entenderías!

Serena: Ay Rei no me molestes!

Luego todas comenzaron a reír

Princesa Kakyû: Bueno es hora de irnos

Seiya: Oye Darien

Darien: Hmm?

Seiya: A partir de ahora tú te encargaras de protegerla, que coincidencia, estas palabras las había dicho un sujeto muy presumido!

Darien: Si ya lo sé

Seiya miró por última vez a su bombón

Seiya: Nos vemos bomboncito!

Luego tomaron la forma de Sailor Starlights

Sailor Maker: Cuídense mucho!

Sailor Fighter: Nos vemos!

Princesa Kakyû: De verdad, se los agradezco mucho chicos!

Sailor Healer: Hasta luego!

Lita: Tampoco nos olvidaremos de ustedes

Ami: Cuídense mucho

Mina: Pueden venir a visitarnos

Serena: Las estaremos esperando

Rei: Adiós

Luego solo se vio como las estrellas partían junto a su princesa rumbo a su planeta

Serena: Gracias, Seiya

Una vez en Kinmoku…

Princesa Kakyû: Bueno hemos vuelto

Sailor Maker: Hay mucho trabajo por hacer

Sailor Healer: Princesa nosotras pondremos todo de nuestra parte para reconstruir nuestro hogar

Sailor Fighter: Iré a hacer una inspección del palacio y los alrededores

Luego de un rato Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer alcanzaron a Sailor Fighter

Sailor Maker: Fighter, cómo te sientes?

Sailor Fighter: Estaré bien

Sailor Healer: Eso quiere decir que ahora no lo estás!

Sailor Fighter: No quiero hablar de otra cosa que no sea la reconstrucción del planeta

Sailor Maker: Está bien

De nuevo en el planeta Tierra…

Serena: Darien

Darien: Dime

Serena: De verdad me quieres mucho?

Darien: Si

Serena: De verdad?

Darien: Si

Serena: Cómo cuánto?

Darien: por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

Serena: Dime, cómo cuánto?

Darien: Bien te lo diré, Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo

Serena no podía dejar de sonreír luego de tan bella respuesta

Habían pasado 6 meses y todo estaba en paz Darien y las chicas volvieron a sus vidas y por supuesto, como de costumbre estaban reunidas en el cafetín

Rei: Que bueno que se ha mantenido la paz en nuestro planeta

Ami: Sin dudas, por cierto, cómo creen que estarán en Kinmoku?

Lita: Espero que bien, supongo que todos recuperaron sus semillas estelares

Mina: Yo estoy tan contenta por ellos, lo único es que me hubiera gustado que se quedaran más tiempo para compartir

Serena: Sin embargo yo los comprendo, digo si atacaran mi planeta y se me presenta la oportunidad de volver para comenzar de nuevo pues, volvería tan rápido como pudiera

Mina: Hmmm… bueno eso es cierto, espero que estén muy felices

En Kinmoku las Sailor Starlights estaban enfocadas en devolverle la paz y la alegría a su planeta y hacían un gran trabajo

Sailor Healer: Sailor Fighter, desde cuando no descansas?

Sailor Fighter: La verdad no lo recuerdo

Sailor Maker podía notar la expresión en el rostro de Healer

Sailor Maker: Qué pasa?

Sailor Healer: Me preocupa, no ha parado de trabajar en la reconstrucción

Sailor Maker: Lo hace para no pensar, para no extrañar…

Sailor Healer: Si, pero está abusando, no descansa!

Sailor Maker: Así será lo mal que se siente que hace todo para evitar recordar lo que dejó atrás…

Sailor Healer: Hablaré con la princesa, esto tiene que parar

Una vez en el palacio…

Princesa Kakyû: Las felicito, han hecho un trabajo extraordinario por el planeta, sería bueno que se tomen unos días de descanso para reponer energías

Sailor Fighter: Princesa para mí no es necesario, me reconforta saber que estamos recuperando la paz y la tranquilidad

Sailor Healer: Pues hablas por ti porque yo si necesito unos días de descanso y así podré distraerme un poco, cosa que no hemos hecho hasta ahora

Sailor Maker: Estoy de acuerdo con Sailor Healer, lo que me sorprende es su cambio de actitud respecto a tomarse un tiempo para distraerse un poco

Sailor Healer: Pues eso lo aprendí de nuestras amigas, creo que es importarte tomarnos un tiempo para nosotras, para nuestro crecimiento y esparcimiento no crees Sailor Fighter?

Sailor Fighter: Por supuesto y me alegro que veas la vida desde otra perspectiva

Princesa Kakyû: Y aun así tú insistes en trabajar en la reconstrucción sin descanso, me preocupa tu salud

Sailor Fighter: Princesa confíe en mí, si veo que en verdad necesito un descanso, lo tomaré pero por ahora me encuentro en perfecta salud, con permiso me retiro a mi habitación

Princesa Kakyû: Está bien, puedes retirarte

Luego de que Sailor Fighter se retirara…

Sailor Healer: Princesa tengo una petición que quizá le parezca atrevida

Princesa Kakyû: De qué se trata?

Sailor Healer: Me gustaría pasar estos días de descanso en La Tierra


	2. Chapter 2

**La tristeza de Sailor Fighter!**

Sailor Fighter se encontraba recostada tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero su mente era invadida por aquellos pensamientos que tanto quería evitar

Sailor Fighter: Extraño a esa chica, su calidez y ese hermoso resplandor, cómo estará? Quiero verla pero no puedo, ella tiene su vida

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker que llamaban a su puerta

Sailor Maker: Sailor Fighter estás ahí?

Sailor Fighter: Adelante

Sailor Healer: Estabas tratando de dormir supongo

Sailor Fighter: Si, pero me es difícil, qué sucede?

Sailor Maker: Te tenemos una noticia, iremos a La Tierra

Sailor Fighter: Qué? Para qué?

Sailor Healer: Queremos visitar a las chicas para saber cómo está todo por allá, quieres venir?

Sailor Fighter: No gracias, yo me quedaré acompañando a la princesa

Sailor Maker: Segura?

Sailor Fighter: Si, no se preocupen, vayan nosotras estaremos bien

Sailor Healer: Bien como quieras, es hora de empezar a alistar todo, mañana partimos a primera hora, por favor cuida mucho de la princesa y si necesitan cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarnos

Sailor Fighter: Esta bien, por si estoy dormida cuando se vayan pues, quiero que sepan que les deseo un buen viaje y por favor saluden a todas de mi parte

Sailor Maker: Está bien, que descanses (Dijo mientras se retiraban de la habitación de Sailor Fighter)

Al día siguiente Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer se encontraban en el salón principal despidiéndose de su princesa

Princesa Kakyû: Con que no quiso ir

Sailor Maker: No

Princesa Kakyû: Es mejor no presionarla más

Sailor Healer: Está bien, bueno es hora de partir, volveremos en unos días y si Sailor Fighter reconsidera ir por favor dígale que la estaremos esperando

Princesa Kakyû: Desde luego, por favor mándenles saludos de mi parte a todos, les deseo un buen viaje, cuídense mucho

Luego de eso las dos estrellas partieron rumbo a La Tierra, no pasaron ni 5 segundos para que Sailor Fighter entrara al salón principal

Princesa Kakyû: Escuchaste todo verdad?

Sailor Fighter: Si

Princesa Kakyû: Y por qué no las alcanzas! Aun estás a tiempo!

Sailor Fighter: Princesa seré honesta con usted, ya de por sí como Sailor Fighter me ha costado olvidarme de Serena y temo que al tomar mi forma como Seiya Kou vuelvan todos aquellos sentimientos y recuerdos que tanto me he esforzado por enterrar

Princesa Kakyû: Sé que tu esmero por la reconstrucción es solo un escape, pero hay cosas que debes enfrentar, de nada sirve huir y tú nunca habías huido de nada

Al escuchar esas palabras Sailor Fighter no pudo evitar llorar

Sailor Fighter: Perdóneme

Princesa Kakyû: No tienes que disculparte al contrario, considero que has aguantado mucho tiempo en silencio (Dijo acercándose a la Sailor para abrazarla) llora todo lo que quieras, no me gusta ver que guardas tus verdaderos sentimientos para no preocuparnos porque igual lo hacemos

Sailor Fighter: La extraño pero a veces no le veo sentido a haberla conocido

Princesa Kakyû: Eso lo dices ahora porque estás dolida, pero creo que ella apareció en tu vida para enseñarte algo, quizá no lo ves ahora, yo considero que con el tiempo veras el sentido de todo esto que estas pasando

Salor Fighter: Estoy tan confundida

Princesa Kakyû: Más pronto de lo que te imaginas aprenderás a lidiar con eso, aún es muy pronto pero por favor no uses la reconstrucción como un escape y si te reúsas a tomarte unos días para reponer un poco tus energías entonces tómalo como una orden, debes descansar, es por tu bien

Sailor Fighter comprendía la preocupación de todas así que aceptó

Sailor Fighter: Bien, pero por ahora no volveré a La Tierra

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Tierra Serena se encontraba estudiando para lo que ella consideraba su peor pesadilla, un examen de matemáticas

Darien: Vamos Serena, hemos pasado todo el día practicando, claro que aprobaras el examen!

Serena: Desearía tener esa confianza (Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro) Sabes quién podía? Seiya, una vez reprobó un examen y al día siguiente sacó la mejor calificación como si nada! Eso es ser aplicado

Darien: Hmm! Pues si él pudo tú también lo lograrás!

Serena: No entiendes Darien, él es una de las personas más entusiastas que he conocido en todo lo que le apasiona, los estudios, el deporte, hasta en la batalla, fui muy afortunada por haberlo conocido

Darien: Hasta en el amor lo fue

Serena: Qué dices?

Darien: Nada, olvídalo

Darien comenzaba a sentir algo de celos pero trataba de ocultarlo

Darien: Bueno basta de distracciones, hay que seguir estudiando

Ya se hacía tarde y Darien se retiraba a su departamento

Serena: Gracias por haberme ayudado con los estudios, si no hubieras venido probablemente hubiera comido un poco de dulces, me hubiera quedado dormida y a esta hora me estaría volviendo loca

Darien: Pues aquí me tienes para apoyarte siempre (Dijo dándole un tierno beso a Serena) Bueno, es hora de irme

Serena: Gracias por ser así conmigo, hasta luego!

Después de un rato se encontraba descansando en su habitación

Luna: Ahora imagino que te sientes más confiada para el examen

Serena: Hmmm! Si, supongo

Luna: Por cierto Serena, escuché el comentario que le hiciste a Darien sobre Seiya y me pareció que se incomodó un poco

Serena: Pero por qué?

Luna: Todos sabemos lo que Seiya sentía por ti y no digas que no te das cuenta porque sé que lo hacías para no lastimarlo

Serena: Aún así yo si lo vi siempre como un buen amigo y en eso he sido sincera con todos, de momentos me hacía recordar a Darien y si admito que pensaba en él de una manera especial pero solo eso, Darien no tiene por qué sentir celos ya que él es el hombre que amo

Luna: Ay Serena, solo por eso no puedes decir que sus celos no tienen algo de fundamento

Serena: Pero Luna, no es así, ya basta de hablar del tema porque no le veo sentido!

Luna: Si, será lo mejor

Maker y Healer habían llegado a La Tierra y decidieron ocupar el mismo departamento donde se quedaban meses atrás así como también decidieron adoptar sus otras identidades

Yaten: Al menos está todo ordenado

Taiki: Si, solo hay que quitar los cobertores, el polvo y comprar comida

Yaten: Bien yo me encargaré de la limpieza, tu ve de compras y por favor trae algo delicioso porque tengo mucha hambre

Taiki: Bien, regreso en un rato

Taiki se encontraba en el supermercado tratando de hacer sus compras con la mayor tranquilidad posible hasta que un grupo que chicas que se encontraba cerca lo reconoció como uno de los integrantes del grupo Three Lights y en pocos minutos se armó un gran alboroto a lo que las fans no paraban de gritar Taiki, Taiki! Y Seiya y Yaten? Acaso no volverán a los escenarios? Taiki no podía evitar pensar "Dios en qué lio me he metido?"

Taiki: Por favor chicas cálmense, digamos que aún no tengo una respuesta a todas sus preguntas, lo siento!

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero una voz muy familiar apaciguo a las fanáticas

Mina: Chicas cálmense, qué clase de comportamiento es ese? Taiki por favor discúlpalas pero esto sucede cuando haces bien tu trabajo!

Taiki: Mina, pero que alivio encontrar a una cara conocida en este lugar!

Mina: Hmm, chicas por favor déjenlo hacer sus compras tranquilo, ya habrá más tiempo para que lo persigan pero por ahora sigan con sus actividades!

Taiki: Mina!

Mina: Jajajajajaja es broma, verás que pronto se les pasa! Pero que sorpresa verte! Cómo estás? Dónde están los chicos?

Taiki: Bien, gracias Yaten está en el departamento y Seiya pues no pudo venir

Mina: Vaya, eso será decepcionante para Serena

Taiki: Por qué lo dices?

Mina: Es que ella siente un gran cariño por el

Taiki: Ella

Mina: Qué?

Taiki: Sailor Fighter

Mina: Es cierto, perdón y cómo está la Princesa Kakyû?

Taiki: Muy bien, feliz de ver prosperar a nuestro planeta de hecho vinimos porque nos dio unos días de descanso y decidimos venir a visitarlas

Mina: Pues qué bueno que nos hayan tomado en cuenta, listo ves? Pudiste terminar tus compras

Taiki: Muchas gracias Mina

Mina: Te diría que quiero acompañarte para saludar a Yaten pero deben estar cansados de todos modos mándale mis saludos y si gustan pueden ir a visitarnos al Templo Hikawa, donde vive Rei, así evitaremos que pases por otra experiencia traumática como la de hoy

Taiki: Jajaja está bien le diré a Yaten, muchas gracias por salvarme Mina

Mina: Ustedes siempre nos rescataban, aunque no quisieran, ya era hora de devolver el favor! (Dijo guiñándole un ojo) nos vemos!

Taiki se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su departamento para evitar otros encuentros con sus fans

Yaten: A fin llegas! No sabes el hambre que tengo!

Taiki: Y tú no sabes por lo que pasé para poder comprar!

Yaten: Bueno, cuéntame!

Taiki: Yo me encontraba muy tranquilo en el supermercado y un grupo de nuestras fans me reconoció y se armó un gran escandalo

Yaten: Ahh, aún no se calman?

Taiki: Eso no fue todo, estaba a punto de volverme loco y a que no adivinas quien llegó

Yaten: No me gustan las adivinanzas

Taiki: Mina

Yaten: Qué?

Taiki: Como lo escuchas Mina y llegó para salvar el día porque controló la situación con mucha facilidad

Yaten: De vedad?

Taiki: Si

Yaten: Y no le dijiste que viniera a visitarnos?

Taiki: Ella dijo que quería venir pero imaginaba que estábamos cansados así que nos invitó al Templo Hikawa, el hogar de Rei

Yaten: Fantástico

Al día siguiente todas las chicas se encontraban reunidas en el Templo Hikawa

Rei: Mina qué sucede?

Mina: Pues sucede que tenemos visita, una visita que les encantará recibir! Chicos adelante!

Todas estaban impactadas Yaten y Taiki estaban de vuelta


	3. Chapter 3

**La astucia de Taiki!**

Serena: Chicos qué alegría verlos de nuevo! Cómo han estado?

Taiki: Todos estamos muy bien gracias

Serena: Hmmm es bueno saberlo pero… y Seiya? Dónde está Seiya?

Yaten: No quis…

Taiki: No pudo venir! (Dijo presionando el brazo de Yaten para que no fuera imprudente)

Serena no pudo evitar mostrar su desconcierto

Yaten: Tranquila, quizá en otra ocasión podrá

Taiki: Y ustedes cómo han estado?

Rei: Bien, felices de poder llevar una vida tranquila, chicos los invito a almorzar, pasen todos

Luego de almorzar todos compartían las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos meses

Lita: Pues sí, estamos muy contentas porque hemos podido dedicar tiempo a hacer lo que nos gusta

Ami: Y a nuestros estudios

Mina: Ami!

Ami: Lo siento!

Taiki: Pues yo comprendo a Ami a la perfección

Rei: Es cierto Ami tiene mucho que estudiar si quiere hacer su sueño realidad

Yaten: Y cuál es ese sueño?

Ami: Ser una gran doctora como mi madre, poder ayudar a los que más lo necesitan, hacer sentir mejor a las personas es algo que me reconforta

Taiki: Eres muy noble

Yaten: Y tu Mina?

Mina: Pues yo he ido a dos audiciones y una prueba de canto por cierto fui con el mismo productor que estuvo en aquella audición lo recuerdas? Cuando termine la preparatoria me inscribiré en una academia de artes muy reconocida!

Yaten: Pues no pierdas el enfoque, definitivamente tendrás mucho éxito si continúas así

Taiki: Y Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru?

Haruka: Aquí estamos (Dijo mientras se acercaban a la mesa donde estaban los chicos)

Yaten: Vaya vaya, pero esto si es una sorpresa

Michiru: Chicos! Que gusto verlos!

Setsuna: Y Seiya no vino?

Yaten: No pudo venir

Taiki: Aunque hemos avanzado bastante con la reconstrucción aún quedan asuntos pendientes por resolver de parte de Sailor Fighter

Haruka: Eso es una buena noticia

Serena: Haruka!

Haruka: Es broma! Me hubiera gustado verlo y agradecerle personalmente por todo

Yaten: Esperemos que pueda en otra oportunidad

Hotaru: Chicas y cómo les fue en el examen de matemática?

Lita: Yo diría que bien

Mina: Para ser honesta apenas aprobaré

Serena: Yo ni sé si aprobaré

Darien: Pues esperemos que lo hagas!

Serena: Darien! Qué bueno que llegaste, mira quienes han venido a visitarnos!

Darien: Bienvenidos muchachos y cómo está todo en su planeta?

Yaten: Bien, prosperando, si todo va según lo planeado en 6 meses más estaremos en un baile donde se celebrará la finalización de la reconstrucción

Taiki: Baile al que todos están invitados por supuesto

Darien: Me da mucho gusto saberlo y la Princesa Kakyû?

Yaten: Feliz, bueno todos lo estamos

La tarde fue muy amena para todos, era sorprendente lo bien que se llevaban sin tantos misterios de por medio

Serena: Bueno chicos fue un gusto verlos, pero Darien y yo debemos irnos

Yaten: Nosotros igual, muchas gracias por compartir con nosotros en este día

Mina: Chicos esperen, yo me iré con ustedes, Adiós chicas!

Ami: Mina no tiene remedio

Lita: Es cierto

Yaten y Taiki iban en el auto hablando con Mina

Yaten: Y cómo está todo entre Serena y Darien?

Mina: Aunque es muy extraña tu pregunta te responderé, ellos se llevan bastante bien, es probable que él no pueda asistir al baile que nos invitaron porque en unos meses irá a Estados Unidos a estudiar

Taiki: Supongo que ese no será un impedimento para que Serena asista

Mina: No lo creo, chicos yo me quedo cerca de aquí

Yaten: Pero esta no es tu casa

Mina: Si, pero me encontraré con un chico

Taiki: Así que conociste a alguien especial!

Yaten: Y cómo se llama ese chico especial?

Mina: Devon

Yaten: Jajajaja sales con un sujeto llamado Devon? Jajajajaja perdón que nombre tan ridículo

Mina: Yaten!

Taiki: No le hagas caso Mina, Devon es un nombre original (Dijo tratando de aguantar la carcajada)

Mina: Dejen la tontería, aunque se rían él es un chico muy especial y me gusta mucho! Aquí me bajo

Yaten: Oye Mina no te enfades, era broma!

Los chicos vieron a Mina alejarse de su auto para ir a su encuentro con Devon

Taiki: No se puede negar que es un chico guapo

Yaten: En realidad yo soy mucho más atractivo que él

Taiki: Tu modestia me sorprende

Mientras tanto en casa de Serena

Serena: Luna, ya llegue y te tengo una gran noticia!

Luna: Qué pasa Serena?

Serena: Yaten y Taiki vinieron a visitarnos!

Luna: Qué!? Yaten volvió? Y por qué no me avisaste! Me hubiera encantado verlo

Serena: Cielos, si Artemis te escuchara se moriría de celos!

Luna: Qué cosas dices Serena! Y Seiya?

Serena: No pudo venir, es una lástima porque me hubiera encantado verlo, me pregunto si se encuentra bien

Luna: Por ser la líder de las Sailor Starlights le corresponden más responsabilidades, entre ellas cuidar de su princesa

Serena: Hmmm si puede que sea por eso, bueno estoy muy cansada, creo que es hora de dormir

Momentos después Serena se encontraba plácidamente dormida, pero sintió un leve movimiento al pie de su cama y al abrir los ojos

Serena: Seiya!

Seiya: Bombón, no pensaba venir pero… te extrañaba demasiado

Serena: Seiya! (Dijo lanzándose a sus brazos) qué felicidad me da verte!

Seiya: A mí también bombón, no resistí las ganas de venir a ver cómo estabas, dime, cómo te va en la escuela?

Serena: Bueno yo… tuve un examen de matemáticas y es probable que lo repruebe, me da un poco de vergüenza con Darien porque él se esforzó mucho para que aprobara

Seiya: Recuerdas aquel partido de softbol que dabas por perdido?

Serena: Si

Seiya: Al final ganamos y fue gracias a esa gran atrapada y recuerdas cuando nos encontrábamos en la parte más crítica de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia?

Serena: Claro

Seiya: Pues fuiste tú quien nos salvó a todos, por favor no te subestimes

Serena: Gracias, Seiya

Seiya: Bombón, tengo que irme, por favor nunca pierdas tu hermoso resplandor (dijo mientras se transformaba en Sailor Fighter)

Sailor Fighter: No importa la distancia, yo siempre estaré pendiente de ti (Dijo en un tono muy tierno que le transmitió una calidez impresionante a Serena)

Serena: Espera Seiya no te vayas, quiero hablarte de muchas cosas por favor quédate! Sailor Fighter!

Luna: Serena de qué estás hablando? Serena despierta!

Serena: Ahh? Pero… qué?

Luna: Se puede saber con qué soñabas? No parabas de nombrar a Seiya y a Sailor Fighter!

Serena: Luna lo siento, siento haberte despertado, soñaba que hablaba con Seiya y se sintió tan real nunca tuve un sueño como ese

Luna: Lo extrañas mucho cierto?

Serena: Si, sabes? Te parecerá tonto pero hoy sentí cierto pesimismo respecto a mi examen de matemáticas y a través de un sueño él pudo animarme! Quiero verlo!

Luna: Serena…

Al día siguiente Yaten y Taiki caminaban por el parque pero algo en particular llamó la atención de Yaten

Yaten: Taiki! Mira, ese no es el sujeto que sale con Mina?

Taiki: Su nombre es Devon

Yaten: Como sea… mira está con otra chica!

Taiki: Quizá es solo una amiga o hermana o prima

Desde lejos los chicos pudieron observar como Devon le daba un apasionado beso a la chica que lo acompañaba

Yaten: O ese infeliz engaña a Mina! Pero cómo se atreve?

Taiki: Yaten espera, te has vuelto loco? (Dijo tratando de alcanzar a Yaten que iba a gran velocidad a donde se encontraba Devon)

Yaten: Oye tú idiota!

Devon: Perdón? Acaso te conozco?

Alana: Amor son Yaten y Taiki del grupo Three Lights! No lo puedo creer!

Taiki: Amor? Él es tu novio?

Alana: Pues si, por qué?

Taiki: Por nada, Yaten es hora de irnos!

Yaten: Bromeas?

Taiki: Confía en mí y vámonos! (Dijo tomando del brazo a Yaten mientras se alejaban del sitio)

Devon: De verdad que hay dementes en este mundo

Mientras al otro lado del parque…

Yaten: Por qué no dejaste que pusiera en su lugar a ese estúpido?

Taiki: No piensas con claridad, en este planeta somos artistas, si volvemos más adelante no queremos que nos vean como los buscapleitos de Yaten y Taiki o sí?

Yaten: Y te parece justo que ese idiota engañe a Mina?

Taiki: Desde luego que no, te quejas pero yo ya sé lo que podemos hacer, vamos al departamento, tengo que hacer una llamada

Luego de un rato Yaten y Taiki se encontraban en su departamento y Yaten por supuesto estaba más calmado

Yaten: Bien, a quién llamarás?

Taiki: Tu solo espera… hola Mina!

Mina: Hola Taiki y eso que me estás llamando?

Taiki: No te sorprendas tanto, después de todo sabes que vinimos a compartir con ustedes y luego de reírnos de tu chico especial Yaten y yo nos preguntábamos si podríamos conocerlo

Mina: En serio?

Taiki: Desde luego

Mina: Hmmm y por qué el interés tan repentino?

Taiki: Qué es lo que te extraña? Acaso las chicas no lo conocen?

Mina: Por supuesto porque son mis amigas!

Taiki: Y nosotros no lo somos?

Mina: Bueno si, es verdad

Taiki: Perfecto entonces arregla una cita con el, pero no le comentes nada de que nos conoces, Yaten y yo estaremos encantados de darle esa sorpresa

Mina: Muchas gracias Taiki, es muy amable de tu parte tener esta atención conmigo y con mi querido Devon

Taiki: No tienes nada que agradecer Mina, algo me dice que esa salida será interesante, bueno recuerda llamarnos, hasta luego!

Yaten: Eres peor que yo

Taiki: Ese tonto la pagará


	4. Chapter 4

**Día de revelaciones!**

En Kinmoku la Princesa Kakyû conversaba con Sailor Fighter sobre posibles ideas para el baile que se efectuaría una vez terminada la reconstrucción

Princesa Kakyû: Sailor Fighter, qué te parece si hacemos un baile de máscaras?

Sailor Fighter: Sería más entretenido que un baile tradicional

Princesa Kakyû: Hay algo más pero… Me gustaría que hicieran una presentación como el grupo Three Lights, así todos los habitantes podrán escuchar su hermosa canción

Sailor Fighter: Princesa yo…

Princesa Kakyû: Comprenderé si no aceptas, después de todo es solo una idea

Sailor Fighter: Lo pensaré

Mientras tanto en La Tierra

Rei: Chicos muchas gracias por habernos invitado al cine

Yaten: Fue un gusto, no podemos negar que estos días la hemos pasado bastante bien

Mina: Es una lástima que Seiya se pierda de esto

Serena: Chicos, de verdad él se encuentra bien?

Taiki: Si Serena, no te preocupes!

Lita: Qué les parece si vamos por pastel a la cafetería?

Ami: Y un poco de té helado, con este calor hace falta refrescarnos un poco

Mina: Chicos yo me retiro, Devon me espera en el centro comercial

Yaten: Hmmm

Mina: Qué sucede Yaten?

Yaten: Nada mina, vámonos

Mina: Hasta luego chicos!

Una vez que todos estaban en la cafetería

Yaten: Muchachas y qué tal es ese Devon?

Serena: Es muy guapo y simpático, es la primera vez que veo a Mina tan ilusionada con un chico aunque no sé por qué, pero hay algo en él que no termina de encajar

Rei: Qué dices?

Ami: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Serena, no lo sé pero es demasiado exagerado en su manera de ser, se esfuerza mucho para agradarnos, se nota y eso me incomoda

Lita: Eso es porque estamos acostumbradas a compartir con personas como Darien y ustedes

Taiki: A qué te refieres?

Lita: Bueno que ustedes son agradables por naturaleza y no hacen esfuerzos exagerados para agradar o complacer a los demás

Serena: En lo personal me parece que esa actitud es de mal gusto

Yaten: Y mina sabe que tienen esta opinión sobre él?

Ami: No

Taiki: Nosotros… vimos a Devon la vez que estuvimos en casa de Rei, recuerdan que Mina se fue con nosotros?

Rei: Si

Taiki: Bueno esa noche lo vimos pero luego pasó algo

Lita: Y qué pasó?

Taiki: Bueno…

Yaten: Con gusto yo les contaré y seré bastante directo, al día siguiente Taiki y yo salimos al parque para tomar un poco de aire fresco y vimos a ese idiota besar a otra chica

Serena: Qué?

Ami: Pero esto está mal! Hay que decirle de inmediato, esto le romperá el corazón (Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro)

Lita: Chicas, será difícil que lo crea, todas sabemos lo mucho que él le gusta

Rei: Además si va, lo confronta y le pregunta apuesto que lo negará

Taiki: Yaten estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero yo también pensé eso, por eso los invité a salir, para que nos viera a la cara y sepa que está descubierto

Ami: Al verlos igual lo negara todo

Yaten: Entonces qué podemos hacer?

Serena: Suena duro, pero debemos hacer algo para que él solo se hunda

Luego de unos días, se acercaba el momento en el que Yaten y Taiki debían volver a su planeta, pero no lo harían sin antes desenmascarar a Devon frente a la misma Mina y ya tenían la excusa perfecta

Serena: Chicos bienvenidos a mi casa! adelante

Yaten: Gracias Serena es muy amable de tu parte el habernos preparado ésta despedida

Taiki: Qué bueno verlas a todas aquí!

Haruka: Espero que haya sido grata esta visita

Yaten: Así es, ustedes nos han hecho sentir como en casa y estamos agradecidos

Michiru: Pueden volver cuando quieran, siempre serán bienvenidos!

Taiki: Y ustedes recuerden que en unos meses están invitadas a un baile

Hotaru: Estoy muy emocionada, un baile de otro planeta!

Haruka: Le mandan saludos a Seiya y a su princesa de nuestra parte

Yaten: Claro

Taiki: Con su permiso chicas vamos un momento a la cocina

Lita, Rei y Ami se encontraban terminando de preparar la cena

Yaten: Hmm! Pero que bien huele!

Ami: Hola chicos!

Taiki: Hola! Woow eso se ve muy delicioso, ya me dio hambre!

Rei: Dentro de poco comeremos

Yaten: Y el idiota?

Lita: Aún no llega, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer no?

Taiki: Si, espero que Mina no se enfade con nosotros

Rei: No creo y no tiene por qué

Luego de disfrutar de la deliciosa comida preparada por las chicas llegó Mina junto a Devon

Mina: Chicas ya llegamos! disculpen la tardanza, Devon trajo pastel!

Mina y Devon iban saludando de uno en uno a todos los presentes hasta que llegó el momento que tanto esperaban Yaten y Taiki

Mina: Devon ven! Hay dos amigos que quiero presentarte

Devon quedó pasmado al ver esos rostros

Yaten: Hola idi… Devon!

Taiki: No sabes el gusto que nos da conocerte

Devon: Yo… yo…

Mina: Ya se, estás en shock porque tu novia es amiga de los integrantes del grupo Three Lights!

Yaten: Algo me dice que no es eso lo que le sorprende (Dijo sonriendo)

Mina: Por qué lo dices?

Taiki: Tonterías de Yaten

Mina: Bueno ya vuelvo iré un momento con las chicas, por favor sean amables con él

Yaten: No lo dudes

Al momento que Mina se alejó

Yaten: Ven a acá! (Dijo tomando fuertemente del brazo a Devon mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la casa)

Al otro lado de la casa de Serena

Serena: Mina mira! Yaten tomó fuertemente del brazo a Devon y lo sacó de aquí!

Mina: Qué!?

Lita: Vamos! averigüemos qué es lo que pasa!

Yaten, Taiki y Devon se encontraban afuera de la casa de Serena

Devon: Por favor no me golpees!

Yaten: Eres un cobarde, es lo menos que te mereces!

Devon: Te prometo que no la engañaré de nuevo pero déjame!

Yaten: Entonces admites que la estabas engañando con aquella chica?

Devon: Si, lo admito, pero no volverá a pasar! se los prometo!

Taiki: Exacto porque en este instante le dirás la verdad o lo haremos nosotros!

Devon: Ella jamás les creerá!

En ese instante se acercó Mina junto con las chicas quienes estaban escondidas tras un muro escuchando toda la conversación

Mina: Claro que les hubiera creído porque son buenas personas a diferencia de ti! (Dijo dándole una bofetada a Devon)

Devon: Mina!

Yaten: Eso es lo menos que te mereces por ser un tonto que engaño a esta chica de buen corazón

Mina: Lárgate Devon, no quiero volver a verte

Devon: Pero!

Mina: Largo!

Devon: Como quieras

En ese instante Yaten no pudo evitar acercarse y darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro mientras le decía al oído

Yaten: Ni se te ocurra volverte a acercar a ella te quedó claro?

Devon: Todos son unos tontos

Mina: Ya déjenlo chicos, él no vale la pena

Luego de un rato Mina se encontraba sola llorando en la habitación de Serena

Yaten: Con permiso (Dijo mientras abría lentamente la puerta)

Mina: Adelante (Dijo secando sus lágrimas)

Yaten: Lamento mucho el espectáculo de allá abajo

Mina: Cuándo lo supieron?

Yaten: Al día siguiente de haberte dejado para que te encontraras con él, Taiki y yo caminábamos por el parque, yo lo reconocí por su cara de idiota y bueno, lo vimos besando a una chica quien luego admitió ser su novia, me moría por darle una golpiza pero Taiki me detuvo, discúlpanos por no haberte dicho al momento, pero temíamos que no nos creyeras

Mina: Yaten yo les hubiera creído porque confío en ustedes, rayos me siento como una tonta!

Yaten: No digas eso

Mina: Gracias por tomarse la molestia en abrirme los ojos

Yaten: Nunca hubiera podido partir sin antes haberlo hecho, eres una gran amiga y no podía permitir que ese idiota jugara contigo

Mina: Gracias Yaten (Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo en agradecimiento) de verdad tienen que volver tan pronto?

Yaten: Si, tenemos deberes que cumplir pero no te preocupes porque volveremos a vernos

Mina: Por qué decidieron pasar estos días con nosotras?

Yaten: Digamos que deseábamos compartir con ustedes lo que fue genial porque la pasamos muy bien

Mina: Y Seiya?

Yaten: El… no lo sé, espero que pueda volver alguna vez

Mina: Qué fue lo que le impidió venir?

Yaten: Mina…

Mina: Por favor confía en mí, no le diré a nadie pero dime la verdad!

Yaten: Lo que siente por Serena lo detuvo, él pudo venir si hubiera querido pero, le duele estar cerca de Serena mientras ella está con Darien

Mina: Comprendo

Yaten: Espero que en unos meses haya superado lo que siente por ella

Mina: Ojala conozca a alguien que lo o más bien la llene de felicidad porque se lo merece

El resto de la despedida de los chicos transcurrió sin mayor novedad y al día siguiente Yaten y Taiki se encontraban en la terraza de la escuela para volver a su planeta

Taiki: Listo?

Yaten: Si

Ambos se transformaron en Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer, estaban a punto de desaparecer cuando de repente…

Serena: Esperen!

Sailor Maker: Serena! Pero qué haces aquí? cómo supiste que partiremos desde aquí?

Serena: Lo supuse porque éste fue el mismo lugar donde nos despedimos la última vez, pero no vine a despedirme, estoy aquí porque esta vez iré con ustedes

Sailor Healer: Qué?

Serena: Sin que te dieras cuenta escuche parte de la conversación que tuviste con Mina, para ser precisa todo lo referente a Seiya y necesito hablarle personalmente

Sailor Maker: Sabemos que tus intenciones son buenas pero no creo que este sea un buen momento para…

Serena: Por favor! Se los suplico! (Dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas) necesito aclarar las cosas, me hace mal saber que sufre por mi culpa

Ambas Sailors se vieron, sabían que ese podría ser un error garrafal pero aceptaron el riesgo sabiendo las consecuencias que podría traer

Sailor Healer: Es probable que Sailor Fighter nos odie por esto el resto de su vida, pero está bien, puedes venir con nosotras

Serena: Tranquila, te prometo que no le diré nada que las perjudique y si ella se molesta díganle que yo insistí en ir con ustedes

Serena se transformó en Sailor Moon para luego partir y una vez que tocaron la superficie de Kinmoku…

Sailor Maker: Cómo te sientes?

Sailor Moon: Un poco cansada dijo mientras perdía su transformación

Sailor Healer: Bien, vamos al palacio, será mejor ver primero a la princesa

Serena sentía que su corazón estallaría, todos tenían la vista sobre ella ya que iba escoltada por dos guardianas del planeta, estaba muy nerviosa, estaba admirada mientras caminaba a través del pueblo que recuperaba su hermosura su nerviosismo aumentaba conforme iban pasando por los jardines del palacio y una vez dentro...

Princesa Kakyû: Bienvenidas mis queridas estrellas, cómo estuvo su viaje?

Sailor Maker: Princesa, nos encantaría darle los detalles de nuestro viaje ahora, pero me temo que hay algo más importante que debe saber y es que alguien vino con nosotras

Princesa Kakyû: Y quién las acompaña?

Sailor Healer abrió la puerta del salón principal para dejar entrar a Serena

Princesa Kakyû: Serena! Bienvenida!

Serena: Muchas gracias princesa!

Princesa Kakyû: Por favor dime Kakyû

Serena: Está bien, Kakyû

Princesa Kakyû: A qué se debe tu grata visita?

Serena: Bueno… verá… yo necesito hablar urgentemente con Sailor Fighter

Princesa Kakyû: Entiendo, pero lamentablemente ella se encuentra fuera del palacio en este momento

En ese instante se sintió como se abría la puerta del salón, era Sailor Fighter quien ya venía hablando

Sailor Fighter: Vine corriendo apenas me dijeron que ya habían vuelt… Serena… (Dijo con cierto desconcierto al ver a Serena junto a la princesa y sus compañeras)

Serena: Sailor Fighter! (Dijo con voz entrecortada)

Sailor Fighter: Que sorpresa, a qué se debe tu visita?

Serena: Verás yo… vine especialmente a hablar contigo


	5. Chapter 5

**Tiempo al tiempo**

Sailor Fighter no salía de su conmoción al ver que Serena fue capaz de ir a Kinmoku para hablarle, no tenía palabras y al notar esto la Princesa Kakyû…

Princesa Kakyû: Sailor Maker, Sailor Healer, qué les parece si nos retiramos y así me cuentan cómo les fue?

Sailor Healer: Claro Princesa

Una vez que Sailor Fighter y Serena estaban a solas

Sailor Fighter: De qué quieres que hablemos?

Serena: Bueno… veras… es solo que… (Dijo muy apenada) te he extrañado mucho, perdón por venir a interrumpir tus labores pero necesitaba venir a disculparme por mi torpeza, aquella vez que conversamos en el cafetín, dije cosas que…

Pero en ese instante Fighter fue quien tomó la palabra

Sailor Fighter: No te preocupes, sólo fuiste sincera

Serena: Pero no debí hacerlo de esa manera, tú te tomaste la molestia de buscarme para despedirte de mí en privado y yo te dije cosas que no debí haber dicho en ese momento

Sailor Fighter: Eso es todo lo que viniste a decir?

Serena se encontraba muy confundida por lo distante que estaba Fighter con ella

Serena: Bueno… es que… Sailor Fighter, tú me odias?

Sailor Fighter no pudo evitar sonreír

Sailor Fighter: Yo nunca podría odiarte, es solo que necesito distancia

Serena: Distancia?

Sailor Fighter: Cuando estuve en tu planeta adoptando la identidad de Seiya Kou llegué a sentir muchas cosas por ti, Seiya Kou se enamoró de ti eso no es ningún secreto y me dolió profundamente enterarme de tu futuro con Darien, sentir de golpe que no podría luchar por la única persona que me ha importado de la manera en que… bueno, es decepcionante, no creas que no me alegro por ti claro, todo lo que te haga feliz me hará feliz sin embargo estoy en un proceso de transición que requiere tiempo y distancia, dejar atrás los recuerdos que tengo como Seiya no es tan sencillo ya que no sólo son recuerdos sino también sentimientos que debo superar

Serena: Acaso jamás podremos ser amigas?

Sailor Fighter: No he dicho eso

Serena: Perdón es solo que siento que ésta es una despedida

Sailor Fighter: Te prometo que no es así, algún día volveremos a vernos, pero ahora no es el mejor momento, lo mejor es que cada quien continúe con su vida

Serena: Comprendo (Dijo con una notable expresión de tristeza) Sailor Fighter por favor no te vayas a enfadar con Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer, yo les pedí que me permitieran venir a verte y por cierto están haciendo un gran trabajo en reconstruir su hermoso planeta

Sailor Fighter: Gracias y no te preocupes (Dijo sonriendo)

Serena se moría por darle un abrazo pero temía que las cosas se complicaran más

Serena: Bien, es hora de irme, espero volverte a ver cuando estés lista

Sailor Fighter: Es una promesa

Serena se dirigía a la puerta del salón principal para retirarse, pero esta vez Fighter la sorprendió cuando la tomó del brazo y la acercó hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo

Sailor Fighter: Todo estará bien, sólo se paciente

Serena sintió una calidez enorme por el gesto de Fighter y no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas, después de todo Sailor Fighter se había vuelto alguien muy importante en su vida

Serena: Sabes que cuento con eso

Sailor Fighter: Les diré a Sailor Maker y a Sailor Healer que te lleven de regreso

Serena: No te preocupes, ya sé cómo volver

Mientras tanto, en los jardines del palacio

Princesa Kakyû: Que bueno que todos se encuentren bien en La Tierra

Sailor Maker: Todos fueron muy amables con nosotras, no podemos negar que nos hicieron sentir como en casa, ya les comunicamos lo del baile y están animadas

Sailor Healer: Si todo el viaje estuvo fantástico excepto por un pequeño incidente, pero nada de qué preocuparse

Princesa Kakyû: Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Sailor Maker: No se preocupe, digamos que solo hubo un poco de drama adolescente

En ese instante Sailor Fighter intervino en la conversación

Sailor Fighter: Así que las cosas se pusieron interesantes

Sailor Healer: Sailor Fighter! Y Serena?

Sailor Fighter: Se fue

Sailor Maker: Pero, todo está bien?

Sailor Fighter: Si, creo que fue un buen momento para aclarar las cosas, me siento un poco mejor

Luego de esto Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer estaban muy aliviadas, después de todo Serena supo manejar la situación

Una vez en La Tierra Serena se encontraba muy confundida y en vez de ir directo a su casa, decidió ir al parque a pensar un poco sobre las últimas conversaciones con Seiya y Sailor Fighter

 _Flashback_

 _Serena: Sin ustedes no se hubiera podido cumplir mi destino_

 _Seiya: A qué te refieres?_

 _Serena: Seiya yo tengo un futuro con Darien_

 _Seiya: Entiendo que tienen una relación ahora pero…_

 _Serena: No no no, es literal, yo tengo un futuro con Darien, tendremos una hija y en el futuro todo esto será conocido como Tokio de cristal_

 _Seiya: Qué? Pero, cómo sabes eso?_

 _Serena: Gracias a Sailor Plut quien tiene la habilidad de viajar a través del tiempo y una vez fuimos atacados por un enemigo que originalmente había iniciado su ataque en el futuro, en el siglo XXX pero volvió al pasado, al igual que mi futura hija con Darien, quien vino en busca de nuestra ayuda_

 _Seiya: Esto es una broma cierto?_

 _Serena: No_

 _Seiya: Bueno bombón me alegra mucho haber podido contribuir a tu felicidad, porque supongo que eso te hace feliz no?_

 _Serena: Si, quiero a Darien y a esa niña quien por cierto se llama Serena y de cariño le decimos Rini es una pesadilla y peleamos todo el tiempo, pero ella es mi tesoro más preciado, por ella haría lo que sea_

 _Seiya: Entiendo (Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro) bombón ya se hace tarde y debo volver con la princesa y imagino que tú tienes cosas por hacer_

 _Seiya: Bombón, me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo_

 _Serena: Fue gracias a ti Seiya, con la ayuda de tus consejos pude salir adelante_

 _Seiya: Bombón… sabes? Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti_

 _Serena: Si, nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos_

 _Fin del flashback_

Serena: Fui tan tonta (Dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas) desde luego que lo lastimé, Seiya… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme

Serena sentía una gran tristeza, a pesar de lo torpe que fue, Seiya fue tierno hasta el último momento incluso Sailor Fighter fue muy cálida y amable aunque en su mirada… su tristeza era evidente (Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro) no podía parar de pensar hasta que…

Luna: Serena! Dónde has estado? Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, te hemos buscado como locos!

Serena: Perdón Luna, por favor comunícate con todos y diles que me encuentro bien, ahora iré a casa, no tengo ánimos para más nada

Luna: Serena! Aún no has respondido mi pregunta! Dónde rayos estabas?

Serena: Luego te explico, ahora solo quiero ir a casa (Dijo con un evidente desanimo)

Luna: Ahora si estoy angustiada, esperaré a que esté mejor y así no alarmar a las chicas

Al día siguiente en el Templo Hikawa

Rei: Entonces apareció sentada en el parque

Luna: Si, cuando la encontré solo dijo que quería ir a casa

Lita: Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse

Luna estuvo a punto de comentar la tristeza que había notado en Serena pero pensó que mejor era no adelantarse y esperar a que Serena decidiera contar lo que le había sucedido

Mina: Luna yo iré contigo a su casa para hablar un rato con ella

Ami: Bien, nos avisan si necesita cualquier cosa

Más tarde, a mitad de camino a casa de Serena

Mina: Luna, podrías quedarte en mi casa con Artemis mientras hablo con Serena?

Artemis: Pero Mina!

Luna: Yo también necesito saber que le sucede a Serena

Mina: Luna no te ofendas pero tú eres como una especie de… madre y yo soy como una hermana, créeme nosotras las chicas nos sentimos más confiadas al comunicar nuestros más profundos secretos con nuestras hermanas! Jajajajajaja es broma!

Artemis: Mina pero qué cosas dices!

Luna: Ay por Dios con esos comentarios me quedo más preocupada

Mina: Tranquilos no creo que sea nada de cuidado pero permitan que sea yo quien intente hablarle, sabes que si es algo importante se los diré

Luna: Está bien (Dijo resignada) vamos Artemis

Artemis: No tenemos otra opción (Dijo dando un suspiro)

Entonces tomaron caminos separados para ir a sus respectivos destinos y una vez que Mina llegó a casa de Serena y esta se encontraba recostada en su cama con los ojos llorosos

Mina: Ahora entiendo la preocupación de Luna

Serena: Mina! (Dijo abrazando a su amiga) fui a ver a Sailor Fighter

Mina: Qué? Pero, por qué?

Serena: Es que escuché la conversación que tuviste con Yaten aquí mismo y sentí que debía ir y pedirle una disculpa, encontré a Sailor Healer y a Sailor Maker en la terraza de la escuela justo antes de que partieran y les pedí que me llevaran con ellas a Kinmoku

Mina: De verdad aceptaron llevarte?

Serena: No fue sencillo pero si

Mina: Y Sailor Fighter? Cómo está?

Serena: Me dijo lo que había sentido y que necesitaba tiempo y distancia para que las cosas estuvieran bien, la admiro mucho, no sé de dónde saca tantas fuerzas para seguir adelante sin perder esa calidez aun cuando no supe comprenderla, me siento tan mal por haberla lastimado temo perder su amistad (Dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas)

Mina: Yo tengo el presentimiento de que con el tiempo todo va a mejorar

Serena: Y si no mejora? Desearía poder hacer algo para ayudarla, al menos le debo eso

Mina: Dudo que ella lo vea de esa manera, por favor no te aflijas, lo bueno de esto es que pudieron dejar las cosas más claras, oh vamos ya no seas tan dura contigo!

Serena: Gracias por haber venido Mina, por favor no comentes nada de lo que te he dicho con nadie

Mina: Prometido!

El tiempo fue pasando y todo parecía volver a la normalidad, Serena se concentró en sus estudios y en su relación, Darien preparaba todo para su viaje a Estados Unidos y en Kinmoku…

Sailor Maker: Princesa ya terminamos las obras al 100%

Princesa Kakyû: Las felicito, su esfuerzo es algo notable todo quedó tan hermoso

Sailor Healer: Princesa, sé que hoy me tocaba comprar lo que falta para la decoración de la fiesta pero me siento un poco quebrantada de salud

Princesa Kakyû: No te preocupes Sailor Healer, por favor ve y descansa, Sailor Fighter podrías ir en su lugar?

Sailor Fighter: Desde luego, con permiso me retiro

Sailor Fighter iba camino a recoger unas telas que formarían parte de la decoración del gran salón pero algo llamó su atención, un comerciante dueño de una frutería de la zona acababa de ser robado por una joven, Sailor Fighter decidió ir detrás de ella y luego de varios minutos de persecución pensaba "esa chica es muy veloz, con todo lo que ha corrido no se cansa y yo aún no la alcanzo!" la joven entró a un callejón sin salida, ahora si parecía no tener escapatoria

Sailor Fighter: Detente! No tienes a donde ir!

La joven estaba evidentemente asustada

Sailor Fighter: Mira, trata de calmarte, no te detendré si devuelves todo lo que robaste y pides una sincera disculpa

Pero aparentemente esa no era opción para la joven quien sin pensarlo dos veces decidió correr directamente hacia Fighter a quien no parecía quedarle otra opción que detenerla pero para su sorpresa la joven dio un gran salto evitando que Fighter llegara a ella, por unos segundos la guerrera quedó pasmada, definitivamente esa jovencita tenía una energía sorprendente o más bien extraordinaria pero logró alcanzarla hasta una de las últimas casas que habían sido reconstruidas y aún se encontraba vacía

Sailor Fighter: Oye qué te parece si llegamos a un acuerdo, no está bien que andes robando

Al entrar a una de las habitaciones de aquella casa Fighter se asombró al ver a dos pequeños que comían con desesperación las frutas que la chica había robado y se impresionó al voltear a un lado y verla extendiendo los brazos para que Sailor Fighter la detuviera

Sailor Fighter: Dime, cómo te llamas?

Joven: Leika

Sailor Fighter: Bien Leika, quienes son ellos?

Leika: Mis hermanos menores

Sailor Fighter: Toda esa comida era para ellos?

Leika: Si (Dijo apenada al escuchar los sonidos que venían de su estómago)

Sailor Fighter: Desde cuando no comes?

Leika: Eso no importa

Sailor Fighter: Por qué se encuentran solos? Dónde están sus padres?

Leika: Ellos lamentablemente murieron luego de que Sailor Galaxia atacara este planeta

Sailor Fighter: Hmmm… aunque tu acción ha sido muy noble, sabes que deberás rendir cuentas cierto?

Leika: No te preocupes no pensaba escapar, solo no quería que mis hermanos pasaran más hambre, pasara lo que pasara quería hacerles llegar esta comida, ahora si iré contigo

Camino al palacio Fighter no dijo ninguna palabra, sin embargo en su mente: "Esa chica estuvo a punto de escapar de mí y sin haber comido durante días, es decir cualquiera estaría débil pero ella… rayos ese salto fue impresionante y su velocidad sorprendente, nunca vi algo así en otro habitante de este planeta!"

Sailor Fighter: Oye! Antes del ataque de Sailor Galaxia, te dedicabas a practicar muchos deportes?

Leika: No, por qué?

Sailor Fighter: Es que debo admitir que me sorprendió tu habilidad y rapidez, vaya, me recuerdas a mí hace unos años

Leika se dio cuenta que Sailor Fighter se desviaba del camino y en vez de ir directo al palacio se dirigía a la tienda que la chica había robado un rato antes

Leika: Oye a dónde vamos?

Sailor Fighter: Vas a pedirle disculpas al dueño que de la frutería que robaste y le explicarás tu situación

Leika: Pero…

Sailor Fighter: Pero nada, eso o iras detenida

Leika: Bien! (Dijo con cierto recelo)

Luego de que Leika pidiera disculpas y explicara las razones que la llevaron al extremo de robar

Comerciante: Entiendo tu situación pero hubiera sido mejor que lo hubieras pedido de buena manera porque no te lo hubiera negado jovencita

Sailor Fighter: Ahora entiendes que no todo se soluciona a la fuerza? Tienes mucho que aprender, señor por favor yo correré con los gastos de lo que esta joven se llevó

Comerciante: Muchas gracias Sailor Fighter, es un gran gesto de tu parte

Leika: De verdad lo siento mucho, le prometo que no sucederá de nuevo señor (Dijo muy apenada)

Sailor Fighter: Bien, ahora iremos al palacio

Leika: Pero me dijiste que…

Sailor Fighter: Vamos, camina!

Mientras Sailor Fighter y Leika iban camino al palacio

Sailor Fighter: Tienes razón en lo que le dijiste a ese señor, lo de hoy no se va a volver a repetir

Leika se asustó mucho por el tono de seriedad con el que Fighter dijo esas palabras, por su mente sólo pasaba la idea de que sucedería lo peor, seria arrestada y no podría cuidar de sus hermanos, una vez que ambas se encontraban reunidas con la Princesa Kakyû le explicaron lo que había sucedido

Sailor Fighter: Princesa, perdone mi atrevimiento pero quisiera pedirle un enorme favor, si bien esta joven actuó mal sus motivos fueron nobles, le suplico que no la detenga

Princesa Kakyû: Comprendo tu preocupación Sailor Fighter, sin embargo, como máxima representante de este planeta no puedo pasar por encima de la ley

Sailor Fighter: Lo sé, pero he pensado en una manera en la que ella puede responder por sus actos, he considerado que como Sailor Healer se ha sentido un poco mal y tomando en cuenta que quedan solo dos semanas para el baile pues, bueno… Leika sería de gran ayuda para Sailor Maker y para mí, verá, esta chica es muy hábil

Princesa Kakyû: Está bien, confió en tu criterio, a partir de mañana te espero a ti y a tus hermanos acá en el palacio, pediré que les preparen sus habitaciones

Leika: Pe… pero Princesa! (Dijo bastante impactada)

Princesa Kakyû: No pensarás que te alejaremos de ellos cierto?

Sailor Fighter: Te dije que lo de hoy no se volvería a repetir (Dijo guiñándole un ojo)

Leika no podía contener su emoción y fue corriendo a donde se encontraba la Princesa para darle un fuerte abrazo

Leika: Gracias, muchísimas gracias Princesa!

Fighter no pudo evitar sonreír pero la Princesa Kakyû sintió algo extraño, no tanto por el gesto sino por la energía que Leika le transmitía, era la energía de una estrella, una tan poderosa como Fighter, Maker o Healer


	6. Chapter 6

**El gran baile**

En el planeta Tierra, Serena y Darien se despedían en el aeropuerto de Tokio

Darien: Estarás bien?

Serena: Si, no te preocupes, te escribiré todos los días

Darien: Yo te escribiré tan seguido como pueda, te amo Serena

Serena: Y yo te amo mi Darien (Dijo dándole un tierno beso)

Habían pasado apenas dos días desde la partida de Darien y Serena se encontraba haciendo sus deberes en su casa hasta que escucho sonar el timbre y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una gran caja donde había un hermoso vestido parecido al de la Princesa Kakyû, con la diferencia de que era color blanco con una hermosa pedrería y encajes dorados, una máscara con plumas a los lados, una invitación al baile de Kinmoku y una carta

"Para la Srta. _Tsukino._

 _De: Seiya Kou._

Bombón, ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que adopté esta identidad, pero sentí era necesario para escribirte esta carta, creo que así sería más fácil explicarte lo que siento y si, aún siento algo muy fuerte por ti, olvidarte es imposible, es lo único que he podido concluir luego de estos meses alejado de ti, sin embargo para mí ha resultado peor no verte, te he extrañado como no tienes idea, espero verte en el baile y claro que te guste tu vestido, yo mismo lo elegí especialmente para ti, con mucho cariño tu gran amigo

Seiya Kou"

Serena: Seiya…

Serena tomó el vestido, definitivamente era para ella

Serena: Después de esto no tengo otra opción, seguiré con lo que había planeado, correré el riesgo de que si me descubres me termines odiando Seiya pero si todo sale bien te darás cuenta de que te puedes fijar en otra chica

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa

Abuelo Hino: Rei! Mira esto!

Rei: Pero qué son todas esas cajas? (Luego de ver que cada una tenía un nombre escrito) Pero si es una para cada una de las chicas! Qué será?

Al abrir su caja sacó una invitación una máscara y un hermoso vestido de color rojo con detalles plateados y morados

Rei: Está precioso! Que emoción! Pero quién los habrá traído? No importa, que precioso está!

Esa tarde todas se acercaron al Templo en busca de sus respectivos vestidos

El paquete destinado a Haruka también tenía una nota de Seiya

"Para hacerte molestar consideré enviarte un hermoso vestido, pero toma esto como una ofrenda de paz, espero que sea de tu agrado"

Al sacar su traje Haruka se encontró con una vestimenta formal de caballero de Kinmoku color azul marino con blanco y una máscara al estilo del fantasma de la ópera

Haruka: Kou es un tonto pero al menos tiene buen gusto, pero cómo creen que iremos si no conocemos la ruta?

Mina Miró a Serena, después de todo nadie más sabia que Serena había ido a Kinmoku

Mina: Es probable que alguien venga por nosotros

En ese instante se escuchó una voz muy familiar

Taiki: No se preocupen Yaten y yo nos encargaremos de llevarlas

Serena: Taiki! Qué bueno verte!

Michiru: Los vestidos y las máscaras están espectaculares, muchas gracias!

Taiki: Me alegra que te gusten y tu Tenoh? Estás conforme con tu atuendo?

Haruka: Si, agradécele a Seiya de mi parte

Serena: Por cierto Taiki, Seiya no vino contigo?

Taiki: Lo siento, pero esta vez tampoco pudo venir, espera verlas a todas allá

Hotaru: Estoy tan emocionada!

Taiki: Les prometo que la pasarán muy bien, ustedes son nuestras invitadas especiales, las espero en 12 días aquí a esta misma hora, bien es tiempo de irme, hasta luego!

Ami: Pero Taiki te tienes que ir tan pronto?

Taiki: Si, este fue un viaje de ida y vuelta, todos estamos muy ocupados debido a los preparativos para el baile, pero no te preocupes, hablaremos mejor cuando llegue el día…

Cuando Taiki se disponía a retirarse Serena lo alcanzó

Taiki: Oh no de nuevo por favor!

Serena: Tranquilo, esta vez no iré contigo, sólo quería agradecerte por haberme llevado la última vez

Taiki: Gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia en ir y hablar con Sailor Fighter

Serena: Y cómo está ella?

Taiki: Bien, entretenida con los arreglos del baile

Serena: Pensé que había sido el quien…

Taiki: No, pero tranquila pronto se verán y hablaran de nuevo

Serena: Hmmm… Gracias Taiki

Taiki: Con tu permiso ahora si tengo que marcharme, si no vuelvo pronto a ayudar Fighter me matará

Serena: Comprendo, por favor salúdala de mi parte

Una vez en la terraza de la escuela

Seiya: Ya te habías tardado

Taiki: Ella preguntó por ti y te mandó saludos

Seiya: Y qué le dijiste?

Taiki: Que no habías venido, aunque algo me dice que no lo creyó y no la culpo tu decidiste llevarle a su casa su vestido, cuando yo hubiera podido entregarlo junto con los demás, igual no comprendo por qué no fuiste al Templo conmigo

Seiya: Ya cállate y vamos que se hace tarde, Leika apenas empieza a aprender cómo organizar bien las cosas

Había llegado el gran día y casi todas estaban listas en el Templo Hikawa

Mina: Dios estoy tan ansiosa al fin iremos a conocer Kinmoku

Haruka: Yaten y Taiki están retrasados

Michiru: Igual que Serena, qué le habrá ocurrido?

Rei: Sucede que no irá (Dijo mientras salía del Templo) acaba de llamar para decir que no se ha sentido nada bien

Luna: Así es yo trate de animarla pero si la note un poco enferma, pensé que al final se decidiría a ir pero veo que no fue el caso

Hotaru: Es una lástima, entonces me aseguraré de tomar muchas fotografías para que las vea luego

En ese momento llegaron Yaten y Taiki

Yaten: y quién verá fotografías luego?

Mina: Chicos! Pero que guapos!

Taiki: Hola, veo que están casi todas pero y Serena?

Todas se miraron a la cara

Ami: Ella se ha sentido mal estos días y lamentablemente se tuvo que quedar en cama

Yaten: Hmm… pero no es nada de qué preocuparse cierto?

Rei: No, dijo que sólo necesitaba algo de reposo

Taiki: Es una lástima, pero bueno ya debemos irnos

Yaten: Luna tú también nos acompañarás cierto?

Luna: Por supuesto!

Artemis: Luna!

Luna: Artemis tonto, no tienes que ser tan celoso!

Todos hicieron un círculo y usaron la teletransportación y una vez en Kinmoku todas estaban cautivadas por los hermosos paisajes

Lita: Chicos esto antes del ataque de Sailor Galaxia era tan hermoso como lo es ahora?

Yaten: Si, Kinmoku siempre ha sido muy hermoso

Ami: Se parece mucho al planeta tierra

Haruka: Y por qué no llegamos directo al palacio?

Yaten: Pero que ansiosa eres! Las trajimos acá especialmente para que pudieran contemplar los paisajes más hermosos de nuestro planeta

Michiru: Yo estoy realmente encantada, me siento inspirada para pintar un gran cuadro o incluso componer una hermosa melodía

Taiki: Chicas dos carruajes nos esperan para ir al palacio

Rei: Pero que hermosos!

Mina: Me siento como en un cuento de hadas!

Ami: Es una lástima que Serena no haya podido venir

Taiki: Si, esperemos que en otra oportunidad pueda venir a visitarnos

Todos estaban maravillados mientras contemplaban el hermoso paisaje hasta que llegaron a la entrada del palacio, era alucinante ver las imponentes puertas abrirse de par en par se sentían bienvenidas, para ellas era como un sueño y una vez en el gran salón Yaten se retiró por un momento, Hotaru y Mina no podían dejar de recorrerlo y tomarse fotos, Haruka sacó a bailar a Michiru y Ami, Rei y Lita se quedaron acompañadas de Taiki

Lita: Taiki, dónde está la princesa?

Taiki: Se está terminando de cambiar, dentro de poco hará su entrada acompañada de Seiya y Yaten

Ami: Me siento tan nerviosa

Taiki: Permíteme ayudarte aceptando bailar esta pieza conmigo, el baile calmará ese nerviosismo

Rei: En momentos así extraño a Nicolas

Lita: Solo en momentos así?

Rei: Bueno, no lo sé y tú qué me dices de Andrew?

Lita no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Lita: Bu bu bueno…

Pero en ese momento dos jóvenes muy atractivos se acercaron a ellas y las sacaron a bailar, ambas no dejaban de pensar que definitivamente todos los chicos de ese planeta eran muy apuestos, ahora esto si era un cuento de hadas del que no querían despertar

Llegado el momento la Princesa Kakyû hacía su entrada acompañada de Yaten y Seiya, quien parecía un poco decaído

Taiki: Yaten debe haberle dicho a Seiya que Serena no vino

Ami: Ella también lo extraña mucho

Mientras Seiya veía de lado a lado a la multitud algo llamó su atención, una hermosa joven de cabello largo color avellana y a través de su antifaz se podían ver unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero más que su belleza era su resplandor lo que le atraía, un resplandor que solo había visto una vez, en su bombón, definitivamente tenía que acercarse a ella

Princesa Kakyû: Bienvenidos al baile inaugural de nuestro amado planeta, es un honor para mí contar con la presencia de todos ustedes, les agradezco su inmensa colaboración en la reconstrucción de nuestro planeta, porque si, fue un trabajo que sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible y por supuesto quiero presentarles a unas amigas muy especiales, aquellas que nos dieron su apoyo en el momento más crítico de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, las Sailor Scouts del Planeta Tierra! Sin ellas nada de esto hubiera sido posible, estamos inmensamente agradecidos por eso

Las luces enfocaron a donde se encontraban todas las chicas junto a Taiki y todos aplaudieron

Princesa Kakyû: Este será un lugar donde siempre serán bienvenidas y bien solo me queda desearles un hermosa velada a todos, hoy es una noche para celebrar, bienvenidos!

Luego de unos minutos Seiya se acercó a donde se encontraban las chicas

Seiya: Qué gusto verlas!

Mina: Seiya! Que alegría verte! Cómo estás?

Seiya: Fantástico Mina, sin embargo un poco desconcertado, debo admitir que esperaba ver a bombón esta noche

Hotaru: Lamentablemente no se ha sentido bien pero seguro que a ella le hubiera encantado venir

Seiya: Si, bueno chicas me disculpan un momento voy a buscar a alguien, nos vemos luego

Seiya se paseó por todo el salón buscando a aquella chica misteriosa pero no logró encontrarla así que fue a los jardines a tomar un respiro hasta que…

Buenas noches

Seiya estaba sorprendido, el no pudo encontrar a su chica misteriosa sin embargo ella no tuvo problema en encontrarlo a él

Seiya: Bu buenas noches señorita, mientras pensaba "Lo sabía! esta chica es bombón, aunque no logro deducir por qué su cambió de apariencia"

Seiya estuvo a punto de confrontarla, sin embargo decidió seguir su juego, después de todo necesitaba saber que pretendía hacer su bombón, saber cuál era su propósito

Seiya: Cómo te llamas?

Serena: Se… Selene y tú?

Seiya: Seiya Kou, bien Selene y de dónde eres?

Serena: Sr. Kou este es un baile de máscaras, no cree que sería divertido mantener un poco de misterio de vez en cuando?

Seiya: De veras? Bien! Al menos dime qué haces aquí tan sola, pensé que todos estaban dentro del salón, acaso alguien tan hermosa como tú no vino acompañada?

Serena: Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, qué hace un jovencito tan atractivo aquí sólo?

Seiya: La verdad esperaba ver a una chica, pero lamentablemente no pudo venir

Serena: Entonces es una lástima para ella y una suerte para mí

Seiya estaba totalmente confundido, por minutos dudaba de que fuera su bombón ya que estaba coqueteando con él, pero sin duda esa energía, esa calidez era única, por la razón que fuera que ella actuara de esa manera el seguiría la corriente hasta el final y de hecho agregaría algo de presión para saber hasta qué punto su bombón seguiría actuando

Seiya: Te digo qué? Ya no quiero hablar de ella, qué te parece si bailamos?

Serena: Pero, aquí?

Seiya: Algún problema? Desde aquí se escucha perfectamente la música no crees?

Serena: La verdad si

Seiya tomó suavemente a Serena por la cintura y esta se sonrojo

Seiya: Si te sientes incomoda dime

Serena: En absoluto

Serena sentía una extraña sensación al recostar su cabeza del pecho de Seiya, se sentía tan bien tan cómoda, por un minuto no podía parar de pensar "Sera que se olvidó tan fácilmente de mí? Eso es todo lo que me quería? Y lo más escalofriante de todo por qué eso le importaba? Acaso no era lo que ella quería?"

Seiya: Daría lo que fuera por saber que pasa por tu mente en este momento

Serena: Mis pensamientos no valen tanto, la verdad solo pienso tonterías

Seiya: Pues por un momento tuviste una pequeña expresión de enfado, sucede algo?

Serena: Esa chica de la que hablaste, es muy especial para ti?

Seiya: En este momento no tanto como tú, sabes eres muy hermosa! (Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

Serena sentía que debía estar feliz por lograr su cometido, pero pasaba lo contrario, cada palabra de Seiya la enfadaba más, por otro lado Seiya había tomado la decisión de provocarla hasta que ya no pudiera más

Seiya: Quieres entrar?

Serena: No, aquí me siento cómoda (Dijo sin separarse de Seiya)

Seiya: Es extraño, contigo siento algo que nunca sentí con nadie

Serena: Y esa chica que esperabas?

Seiya: Prefiero no hablar de ella, estoy contigo y quiero disfrutar este momento

Serena pensaba "Que no quiere hablar de mi? No puedo creer que me haya tomado la molestia en hacerme pasar por otra chica a ver si él se fijaba en ella cuando por lo que veo eso no le cuesta nada"

Serena: La verdad no sé qué hago aquí…

Seiya: A qué te refieres?

Serena: Es solo que… ahora siento que debo irme es todo

Seiya: Selene espera, no puedes irte sin…(Dijo mirándola fijamente)

Entonces Seiya hizo algo muy arriesgado, tomó suavemente a Serena entre sus brazos, la miró de la manera más tierna, tratando de expresar todo lo que aun sentía por ella, mientras Serena estaba paralizada, aquella mirada la tenía cautivada, una parte de ella quería tomar distancia pero su cuerpo no respondía, sus latidos se iban acelerando conforme pasaban los segundos y Seiya acercaba su rostro al de ella hasta que por fin sintió aquellos labios suaves y tibios que jamás imagino que iba a probar pero lo que la tenía atónita era el sentimiento que esa acción despertó en ella, era cálido, agradable demasiado agradable, mientras que para Seiya los besos de su bombón se hacían realmente adictivos, mientras más la besaba más la deseaba, sentía que si no se detenía en ese momento no sabría qué podría pasar

Seiya: Discúlpame por el atrevimiento (Dijo separándose del cálido encuentro)

Pero para su sorpresa Serena se aferró a él y ahora fue ella quien lo besó, ni ella se explicaba que la llevó a actuar de esa manera pero en ese momento no importó, nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que sintió en ese instante su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, los escalofríos al punto de sentir su piel erizarse parecía que tanto su mente como su cuerpo estaban alterados, al final solo siguió su corazón, corazón que debía estar deseando besar a Darien, su novio! Serena se separó de Seiya

Serena: Pero que estoy haciendo?

Seiya: Ehh?

Serena: Lo siento Seiya, debo irme!

Seiya: Pe… pero espera!

Serena se esfumó, sentía demasiadas cosas estando tan de cerca de Seiya, cosas que según ella no debía sentir y no tuvo otra opción que alejarse todo lo posible de él, como si eso ayudara a alejar también sus recuerdos de lo que acababa de suceder y la ayudara a pensar con mas claridad, para ella todo resultó como si hubiera querido apagar con gasolina el fuego, sus intención era que Seiya la viera como otra persona y así pudiera olvidarla pero ahora era ella quien no paraba de pensar en él


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenos amigos?**

Seiya no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, buscó a Serena pensando que podría estar en alguna parte del palacio pero luego de no lograr encontrarla supo que había regresado a La Tierra, mientras tanto en el gran salón Mina, Ami y Lita charlaban

Yaten: Disculpen señoritas, Mina, me concederías bailar esta pieza contigo? (Dijo extendiendo su brazo)

Mina: Será un placer (Dijo tomándose del brazo de Yaten)

Yaten: Y dime, cómo has estado luego de lo que sucedió con aquel tonto?

Mina: Bueno en un principio muy decepcionada y dolida claro pero ya lo superé

Yaten: Me alegra mucho por ti ya conocerás a quien si valga la pena no lo dudes

Mina: Eso espero, Yaten cambiando de tema, cómo se ha sentido Seiya? Se honesto por favor

Yaten: Hmmm la verdad no sabría decirte, él es muy cerrado respecto a ciertos asuntos

Mina: Asuntos que tienen un nombre que ambos conocemos

Yaten: Serena

Mina: Crees que la esté olvidando?

Yaten: Nunca lo hará pero es probable que su cariño por ella esté cambiando

Mina: Cómo lo sabes?

Yaten: No es que lo sepa, es algo que supongo y sin embargo no estoy seguro, es una situación complicada a parte no he pasado por algo que se le parezca por lo que mi opinión no cuenta tanto

Mina: Espero de todo corazón que encuentre la felicidad

Llegado el momento la Princesa Kakyû

Princesa Kakyû: Damas y caballeros en esta noche tan esplendida tengo el orgullo y placer de presentarles a un grupo musical que fue todo un éxito en el Planeta Tierra, el Grupo Three Lights, conformado por los integrantes Seiya Kou a cargo de la guitarra además de ser la voz principal de la banda, Yaten Kou también en la guitarra y por ultimo pero no menos importante Taiki Kou encargado del teclado y nos interpretaran un hermoso tema Nagareboshi He, espero que lo disfruten!

Search for your love...

Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi  
Taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no Starlight)  
Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute  
Kuyashi namida koraeta dake  
Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)

Search for your love sora no suishou  
Search for your love nakanaidekure  
Search for your love hontou wa  
Dakishimetai no sa

Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)  
Boku no PURINSESU  
Kotaete Answer for me Ima sugu Answer for me  
Kotaete Answer for me Yasashiku Answer for me

Tooi yosora kakenuketeku  
Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima  
Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)  
Toki ga sugite otona ni naru  
Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa  
Tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweet heart)

Search for your love gin no unabara  
Search for your love fune wa tadayou  
Search for your love kuru oshisa ni  
Nagasarete yuku

Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)  
Boku no PURINSESU  
*Kotaete Answer for me Ima sugu Answer for me  
Kotaete Answer for me Yasashiku Answer for me

Todos estaban muy contentos de escuchar de nuevo su hermosa canción

Mina: Esto me da algo de nostalgia

Lita: Es verdad, quizá extrañamos a los chicos

Ami: Aquellas tardes que pasábamos bromeando con ellos

Rei: Es una lástima que Serena se esté perdiendo esto

Hotaru: Es verdad, todo quedó tan bonito

Haruka: Es idea mía o Kou está muy distraído?

Michiru: Bueno ese es su estado normal no crees?

Mina: En eso me recuerda mucho a Serena

Mientras tanto en el escenario

Seiya: Esta canción significa mucho para nosotros ya que fue escrita para una persona muy especial, nuestra amada princesa

Taiki: Esperamos que les haya gustado!

Leika: Es tan extraño verlos en su forma masculina

Princesa Kakyû: Cuando me encontraron en la Tierra pensaba lo mismo pero ellos tienen una gran capacidad para adaptarse a cualquier situación que se les presente, al igual que tu

Leika: Muchas gracias princesa

Al otro lado del salón

Yaten: Seiya se puede saber qué te pasa? desde que volviste de los jardines andas muy distraído, a quién buscas?

Seiya: No es nada es solo que me pareció ver a alguien conocido pero seguro me confundí

Seiya no podía dejar de pensar en que pretendía Serena al ir para coquetearle besarlo y escapar como lo hizo, necesitaba confrontarla lo antes posible pero ese no era el momento adecuado y eso lo enloquecía, mientras tanto en el Planeta Tierra en la Residencia Tsukino se encontraba una muy confundida Serena

Serena: Este es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida, si Seiya me descubre me va a odiar! Y si no… por qué estuvo coqueteando conmigo pensando que era otra? eso es todo lo enamorado que estaba de mí? (suspiró) esto no debería molestarme, a la final eso era lo que deseaba y con lo insistente que es Seiya capaz y se dedique a buscar a su chica misteriosa y se olvide de mí y yo… tendré un gran futuro con Darien, con el tiempo espero que Seiya y yo podamos ser amigos, uyyy tengo que olvidar sus besos!

Mamá Ikuko: Serena! En dónde estabas metida jovencita? Darien te llamó hace como una hora

Serena: Darien! Mamá y no dejó dicho nada?

Mamá Ikuko: Debe estar por llamar…

En ese instante sonó el teléfono

Mamá Ikuko: Oh mira allí está

Serena: Darien!

Darien: Hola preciosa! Cómo has estado?

Serena no paraba de recordar lo que había pasado todo lo que sintió con aquellos besos que no dejaban de atormentarla

Serena: Bu bueno yo…

Darien: Pensé que estarías en Kinmoku con el resto de las chicas

Serena: Darien yo… no pude ir la verdad no me he sentido muy bien, estos días he estado resfriada y por eso no pude ir al baile

Darien: Serena todo está bien? Es solo que te noto un poco decaída

Serena: Quizá es por el mismo malestar, estos días he estado un poco débil, pero por favor cuéntame, cómo te va en Estados Unidos?

Darien: Bastante bien los cursos son bastante avanzados y estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo para aprovechar cada clase, todo es muy interesante (bostezó) perdón es que me levanté muy temprano, voy a entrar a la siguiente clase, por favor cuídate mucho, espero que te mejores

Serena: Gracias Darien, me da mucho gusto saber que te va muy bien

Darien: Te amo Serena

Serena: Y yo a ti Darien

Serena no dejaba de pensar y sentirse culpable por todo lo que hizo no solo por Darien sino porque no se sentía nada bien engañando a Seiya de esa manera, también sentía culpa por este nuevo sentimiento que había despertado en ella cuando su novio a pesar de lo ocupado que pueda estar está al pendiente de ella

Serena: Es definitivo me olvidaré de Seiya, mi futuro es al lado de Darien (Fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida)

Los días pasaron y de nuevo las chicas estaban en La Tierra y como de costumbre se encontraban en el Templo Hikawa

Mina: De verdad Serena todo fue tan hermoso

Ami: De hecho fantástico y los chicos fueron tan atentos y educados con nosotras

Lita: Y esa joven que acompañaba a la princesa

Rei: Leika

Lita: Si Leika es muy simpática

Serena: Leika?

Rei: Si, es como una especie de ayudante de la Princesa Kakyû

Ami: Taiki me estuvo contando que es la protegida de Seiya

Serena: La protegida se Seiya? Pero por qué?

Mina: Al parecer perdió a su familia luego del ataque de Sailor Galaxia, solo quedaron ella y sus hermanos que ahora viven en el palacio con los chicos

Serena: Pero Seiya y ella son…

Lita: Bueno la verdad no sabemos en el baile o estaba con la princesa o con Seiya, parece que con él se lleva mejor

Mina: Chicas miren quienes han vuelto!

Serena: No puede ser!

En esta ocasión no solo venían Yaten y Taiki sino también Seiya

Seiya: Hola chicas!

Serena apenas vio a Seiya quedó boquiabierta y no pudo evitar ruborizarse lo que inmediatamente le dio a entender a Seiya que no había olvidado lo que sucedió entre ellos la última vez que se vieron

Taiki: Al despedirnos les prometimos que nos veríamos pronto

Lita: Chicos bienvenidos!

Serena: Me da mucho gusto verlos!

Yaten: Igual a nosotros, por cierto cómo te has sentido?

Serena: De qué?

Seiya: Es que las chicas nos dijeron que no asististe al baile porque te sentías mal! Cómo te has sentido?

Serena: Ah sí claro, mejor, mucho mejor gracias chicos

Mina: Llegaron justo cuando hablábamos de ustedes chicos!

Yaten: Ah sí? Y de qué hablaban? si se puede saber

Ami: De lo bonito que salió todo en el baile, lo bien que la pasamos y sobre Leika, le contábamos a Serena que es una chica muy simpática

Serena: Me hubiera gustado conocerla

Seiya: No te preocupes ella vendrá mañana, le dije que viniera de una vez con nosotros pero insistió en que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas antes de venir

Taiki: Esperamos no les moleste que ella venga

Serena: En absoluto, ustedes y sus amigos siempre serán bienvenidos

Seiya: Bombón y cómo está Darien?

Serena: Bien, contento con los cursos que está haciendo no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar y con la diferencia de horario todo se complica

Lita: Chicos y ya tienen dónde quedarse?

Taiki: En el mismo departamento de siempre

Yaten: Si, nosotros antes de venir a saludarlas dejamos todo arreglado

Rei: Y por cuánto tiempo nos visitarán esta vez?

Seiya: Indefinido, ya hemos terminado todas nuestras labores en nuestro planeta y no lo sé quería traer a Leika para que las conociera y conociera otro hermoso planeta

La horas pasaron demasiado rápido, para todos era maravilloso sentir que entre todos existía una gran amistad

Mina: Bueno yo ya tengo que retirarme Artemis me espera

Yaten: Yo iré a acompañar a Mina

Ami: Esperen yo voy con ustedes

Taiki: En ese caso yo los acompaño, Seiya no vienes?

Seiya: No, yo acompañaré a bombón a su casa

Serena: Bueno yo…

Seiya: No aceptaré un no bombón, además hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar

Serena: En ese caso mejor nos retiramos para poder hablar, creo que nos hace falta, Lita tú te quedaras?

Lita: Si, no te preocupes en un rato me iré a casa

Rei: Hasta luego chicos

Una vez que Serena y Seiya al fin se encontraban a solas

Seiya: Quiero hablarte de algo, pero temo que te escapes de nuevo

Serena: Qué?

Seiya sujetó a Serena entre sus brazos y le robó un beso

Serena: Seiya!

Seiya: Creíste que no te iba a reconocer?

Serena: Pe pero cómo?

Seiya: Creíste que una peluca, unos lentes de contacto y un antifaz me engañarían? Acaso no lo entiendes?

Serena: Entender qué?

Seiya: Lo que veo en ti no lo veo en nadie más! No se trata de la apariencia

Serena: Seiya… entonces…

Seiya: Solo dime, por qué? Qué sentido tenía? ir coquetearme, besarme y luego desaparecer! Quise ir detrás de ti pero no era el momento apropiado puesto que tenía un compromiso que cumplir con mi planeta aunque por dentro me volviera loco

Serena sabía que si le decía que deseaba que el la olvidara la odiaría y no quería eso aunque detestaba mentirle

Serena: Fui a ver si tú eras capaz de reconocerme y ver si aún sentías algo por mí, pero actuaste como si no me hubieras reconocido y pensé que me habías olvidado pensé que coqueteabas con esta nueva chica por ser ya sabes un mujeriego

Seiya: Lo hice a propósito para saber si te atrevías a detenerme y decir la verdad sin embargo me dejaste sorprendido

Serena: Entonces tu solo me besaste para probarme!

Seiya: Y tú fuiste para ponerme a prueba porque dudabas de mis sentimientos! Me parece que estamos a mano no crees?

Serena: Hmmm… Seiya, yo tengo a Darien lo sabes

Seiya: Lo sé, es solo que… nada, lo mejor será olvidar esa noche

Serena: Seiya yo quiero decirte que…

Luna: Serena, Seiya! Que gusto verte de visita por acá!

Seiya: Hola Luna!

Luna: Qué bueno que esta vez vinieron todos! Porque si están todos cierto?

Serena: Ay Luna si te refieres a Yaten si vino

Luna: Serena! Bu bueno yo me retiro, te espero adentro Serena

Seiya: Hasta luego Luna le daré saludos de tu parte a Yaten!

Serena: Seiya quiero hablar más contigo pero no encuentro las palabras correctas, no quiero dejar esto así, sin embargo

Pero Seiya aprovechó un poco la oscuridad de la calle y le robó un último beso

Seiya: Sé que tienes a Darien y si lo que quieres es olvidar lo sucedido eso haremos, es lo correcto

Serena: Entonces deja de robarme besos Seiya!

Seiya: Lo siento no pasará de nuevo bombón

Una vez en su habitación, por alguna razón Serena se encontraba muy feliz ya que Seiya siempre fue consciente de que era ella quien estaba con él, nunca coqueteó con otra y esos besos esos besos eran sólo para ella (suspiró)

Luna: Oye Serena y cómo ha estado Seiya?

Serena: Bien, él es una persona muy fuerte

Luna: De qué hablas?

Serena: Hmmm por nada, es solo que su manera de ser es admirable no crees?

Luna: Ya lo creo, el que haya venido significa que es bastante maduro para aceptar una amistad entre ustedes después de todo lo que una vez sintió por ti

Al día siguiente en el departamento de los hermanos Kou

Taiki: Seiya y Leika ya deberían haber llegado

Yaten: Te preocupas demasiado, estoy seguro que la llevó a recorrer la ciudad y cómo te fue con Ami ayer?

Taiki: Bien, Mina y tú nos acompañaban acaso lo olvidas?

Yaten: No pero luego de separarnos al igual que Seiya llegaste tarde, de qué tanto hablaron?

Taiki: Cosas que no te interesan

En ese instante llegaron Seiya y Leika

Leika: Pero que ciudad tan bonita! Estoy feliz de haber podido venir a conocer este planeta

Seiya: Y aún te falta mucho por ver!

Leika: Sailor Healer, Sailor Maker que gusto verlas!

Taiki: Ehh

Leika: Lo siento, la costumbre, Yaten, Taiki, qué gusto verlos

Yaten: A nosotros también nos da mucho gusto verte Leika

Seiya: A que no adivinan, la hermosa Leika conquistó a dos caballeros en su paseo por la ciudad

Leika: Acá todos son muy amables

Taiki: Digamos que en este planeta todos son más expresivos

Yaten: Cuando trates más a las chicas sabrás de lo que hablamos

Seiya: Pero son buenas personas

Leika: Vaya, ya me siento nerviosa y yo también tomaré forma masculina?

Taiki: No tienes que hacerlo, nosotros lo hicimos por cumplir una misión, si la conservamos fue por costumbre quizá

Leika: Ya veo, chicos disculpen pero tengo mucha hambre!

Yaten: Definitivamente Seiya y tú son tan parecidos

Seiya: Vamos Leika te invitare a comer algo delicioso que te cambiará la vida, hamburguesas!

Laeika: Hambur... qué? Chicos no vienen?

Yaten: Taiki y yo tenemos unos compromisos así que ustedes pásenla bien!

Una vez en el centro de Tokio

Leika: Es idea mía o Taiki se incomodó por haberlo llamado Sailor Maker

Seiya: Supongo que un poco, es que estamos acostumbrados a que cuando tenemos esta apariencia nos llamen por Seiya, Yaten y Taiki

Leika: Y no les incomoda que los traten como chicos?

Seiya: Una parte de nosotros se acostumbró a eso

Leika: Hmmm! Esto está delicioso! (Dijo mientras probaba su hamburguesa)

Seiya y Leika no lo sabían, pero a lo lejos estaban Serena y Lita observándolos

Serena: Ella es Leika?

Lita: Si pero qué hacemos espiando? Lo mejor será ir a saludarlos o seguir nuestro camino Serena

Serena: No estamos espiando!

Lita: Ah yo pensé! Entonces estudiamos su comportamiento?

Serena: Con que ella es la chica de la que hablaban el otro día

Lita: La protegida de Seiya? Si

Serena: Hmmm…

Lita: Qué sucede?

Serena: Y es de confiar?

Lita: La verdad no la conocí lo suficiente para responderte eso pero es una joven muy simpática, supongo que es de fiar, no creo que Seiya haya pedido a su princesa que la ayudara si fuera alguien sospechoso, por qué la pregunta Serena?

Serena: Hmmm no lo sé

Lita: Vamos! (Dijo sujetando a Serena del brazo y llevándola justo a donde se encontraban Seiya y Leika)

Serena: Oye Lita pero qué haces?

Lita: Hola chicos!

Seiya: Ho hola Lita y bombón!

Serena: Hola Seiya y…

Seiya: Oh perdón, Leika, te presento a Serena alias bombón y bombón, te presento a Leika

Leika: Qué gusto conocerte, me han hablado mucho de ti Serena

Serena: Espero que cosas buenas!

Seiya: Las mejores bombón, díganme, ya comieron?

Lita: Si, de hecho solo nos acercamos a saludarlos

Serena: Leika fue un placer conocerte espero que te guste este planeta

Leika: Muchas gracias Serena

Mientras Lita y Serena se alejaban

Leika: Con que ella es la famosa Sailor Moon!

Seiya: Así es! Ella fue quien nos salvó a todos

Leika: Se ve que la aprecias mucho tanto o más que Yaten y Taiki

Seiya: La verdad más mucho mas

Al otro lado de la ciudad

Lita: Y?

Serena: La verdad si se ve que es alguien muy simpática, con razón le agrada a Seiya, él también es muy simpático (suspiro)

Lita: Serena qué pasa? Acaso estas celosa?

Serena: No Lita! Cómo crees?

Lita: Pues eso pareció

Los días pasaban y era notable la simpatía que existía entre Seiya y Leika, Serena no quería reconocerlo pero moría de celos porque siempre estaban juntos ya Seiya no le dedicaba sus ratos libres a ella, ahora todo era Leika, lo que Serena no sabía era que Seiya solo quería que Leika conociera otras costumbres y entendiera otras maneras de pensar para que no se volviera tan distante como eran ellos al llegar a la Tierra, Mina y Yaten cada vez se volvían más unidos, prácticamente era como Seiya y Serena cuando se conocieron por otro lado Taiki siempre reservado, salía misteriosamente de a ratos, nadie sabía a dónde iba o cuando volvía lo curioso es que Ami actuaba de la misma manera pero nadie lo notaba Rei y Nicolas estaban juntos todos el tiempo cosa que a Nicolas le encantaba, Lita estaba dedicada en un Centro de Capacitación Gastronómica, su sueño era abrir su propio restaurante o una pastelería y mientras tanto en la residencia Tsukino

Mamá Ikuko: Serena! Te buscan!

Serena iba bajando perezosamente las escaleras cuando…

Leika: Buenos días Serena!

Serena: Leika! Pe pero qué haces aquí? Viniste sola?

Leika: Si! Le pedí la dirección a Seiya y le dije que quiero conocer a la gran Sailor Moon! Qué te parece si pasamos un día de chicas?

Serena: Ehh… bien! Está bien, creo que será bueno conocernos mejor, solo déjame cambiarme y nos vamos

Luego de un rato Serena y Leika iban caminando por el centro comercial

Leika: Sabes me han hablado tanto de ti que me emociona conocerte, esperaba conocerte en el baile pero como no pudiste ir

Serena: Si es una lástima que me haya sentido mal ese día y cuéntame, qué es lo que te han dicho de mí?

Leika: Bueno Sailor Fighter me dijo que gracias a ti aprendieron a creer en otras personas, a creer que no todo se solucionaba con pelear, creo que por eso me invito a venir

Serena: Seiya fue quien te invitó?

Leika: Oh si Seiya, por cierto, ustedes se llevan bastante bien no?

Serena: Bueno cuando lo conocí me pareció un chico odioso y algo presumido pero con el tiempo vi lo dulce y tierno que en realidad es, el arriesgó todo por protegerme y me animó cuando más lo necesitaba aún en contra de los deseos de Yaten y Taiki

Leika: Si así me dijeron, a ellos no les agradaban pero ahora las estiman muchísimo

Serena: Si, en parte se debe a Seiya, él no se rindió y logró que no lleváramos bien

Leika: Tu estimas mucho a Seiya cierto?

Serena: Si, más de lo que él podría imaginar, es mi mejor amigo por así decirlo, supongo que tú también lo quieres mucho después de todo es una persona muy agradable (suspiró)

Leika: Si, Sailor Fighter fue quien me encontró robando en una tienda pero al ver que solo quería alimentar a mis hermanos intercedió por mi ante la princesa, desde ese momento nos han protegido y he empezado a entrenar con ellos

Serena: A entrenar?

Leika: Si, la princesa dice que tengo una energía extraordinaria y si lo creo, acaso Seiya no te contó que apenas pudo atraparme cuando me sorprendió robando?

Serena: De verdad? A la gran Sailor Fighter le costó atraparte?

Leika: Así es!

Serena: Vaya! Hmmm y con respecto a Seiya…

Leika: Qué?

Serena: Ustedes…

Leika: Somos buenos amigos, por qué la pregunta?

Serena: Solo curiosidad

Leika: Y ustedes?

Serena: Somos buenos amigos, mejores amigos espero

Leika: No lo dudo, él te tiene un cariño que… cuando habla de ti tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos, eres muy especial para él, por favor no lo decepciones

Serena entendió que sus celos eran tontos, en parte se sentía sin derecho a celarlo y en parte no podía evitar sentirse más tranquila al saber que él y Leika eran solo amigos y una vez llegada la noche Serena se encontraba en su habitación meditando lo que había hablado con Leika y una vez a punto que quedarse dormida sintió que la puerta de su balcón se abría lentamente

Serena: Seiya! Pero qué haces aquí?

Seiya: Disculpa que haya venido a esta hora, es solo que deseaba saber cómo pasaste el día con Leika

Serena: Bien! Ella es muy agradable, hay momentos en que me recuerda mucho a ti por su manera de ser se parecen mucho

Seiya: Todos dicen eso, voy a empezar a creer que es cierto, bueno me alegra que todo haya salido bien, me retiro (Dijo acercándose a la puerta del balcón para salir)

Serena: Seiya espera! (Dijo lanzándose a sus brazos) lo siento es solo que te he extrañado como no tienes idea

Seiya: Bom bombón!

Serena tomó una decisión arriesgada ya no quería mantener la mentira que le había dicho a Seiya, no lo merecía

Serena: Lo siento

Seiya: Sentir qué?

Serena: Hice algo malo y sé que luego que te explique me vas a odiar pero no quiero mentirte, además hay algo importante que debes saber

Seiya: Me tienes nervioso bombón, qué sucede?

Serena: Te mentí, la verdadera razón por la que fui al baile disfrazada fue para ver si creyendo que besabas a otra chica te olvidarías de mí, no contaba con que me descubrirías y…

Seiya: Espera!

Serena: Seiya por favor déjame explicarte, verás yo esa noche sentí que…

Seiya: No quiero escuchar más Serena Tsukino, tu no querías saber si yo te reconocía como afirmaste aquel día que volvimos pero te felicito, si querías alejarme para siempre de ti lo acabas de lograr, tanto te estorbaba mi cariño que acudiste a los más descabellado para que me olvidara de ti? No quiero verte nunca más!

Serena: Seiya espera! Seiya! (Gritaba desesperadamente mientras no paraba de llorar) Seiya! Perdóname por favor! Desde esa noche yo si sentí algo por ti! Seiya!

Pero era tarde Seiya ya se había alejado, al día siguiente en el departamento de los hermanos Kou

Taiki: Yaten despierta! Mira, Seiya no está en su habitación y Leika tampoco

Yaten: Mira (Dijo sosteniendo una carta que Seiya había dejado)

Chicos estos días que estuve acá la pase muy bien pero decidí que es tiempo de volver, quiero seguir entrenando a Leika, espero que compartan con las chicas, por favor despídanme de todas

Taiki: Algo pasó

Yaten: Si, es muy sospechoso que haya desaparecido de la noche a la a mañana y que ni se haya despedido de las chicas, qué hacemos?

Taiki: Creo que será mejor despedirnos de las chicas e irnos


	8. Chapter 8

**Los sentimientos de Yaten Kou**

Era domingo y Mina no tenía nada que hacer en su casa hasta que recibió una visita sorpresiva

Mina: Yaten!

Yaten: Hola Mina, eh vine a despedirme

Mina: Pero, por qué?

Yaten: Es solo que debo volver, recuerda que tengo que tengo alguien a quien proteger

Mina: Es cierto, disculpa es solo que… pensé que como ahora todo estaba bien ustedes…

Yaten: Lo siento

Mina: Yaten todo está bien?

Yaten: Eso espero, sabes esta no es una despedida definitiva quiero que sepas que pueden visitarnos cuando quieran y que al igual que ustedes las haremos sentir como en casa

Mina: Es muy dulce de tu parte pero aun con toda esa amabilidad no me distraes, sucedió algo?

Yaten: Es lo que voy a averiguar

Mina: Y qué te hace pensar que algo sucedió?

Yaten: Seiya y Leika se han ido sin avisarnos a Taiki y a mí

Mina: Seiya…

Yaten: Crees que haya pasado algo entre Seiya y Serena?

Mina: Hmmm, es una gran posibilidad, está bien vayan, quizá Seiya los necesita pero prométeme que esto de verdad no es una despedida

Yaten: Eso no depende solo de mi Mina, yo también estaré esperando tu visita (Dijo acercándose a Mina y sujetando tiernamente su rostro)

Mina no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esta vez tenía en frente a un Yaten muy diferente, más abierto, expresivo y hasta tierno con ella lo que la tenía muy confundida

Mina: Bueno la distancia no nos hará mal, siempre es bueno extrañarse un poco

Yaten: Yo también te voy a extrañar Mina, por favor cuídate mucho (Dijo empezándose a alejar de ella para luego retirarse, mientras en el observatorio de la ciudad de Tokio

Ami: Pero su planeta y la princesa se encuentran bien?

Taiki: Si no te preocupes, es solo que Yaten y yo queremos hablar de un asunto con Seiya

Ami: Y por qué se tuvo que ir tan rápido?

Taiki: Supongo que nuestra princesa se comunicó con él

Ami: Es una lástima que tengan que volver tan pronto

Taiki: No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver!

Ami: Gracias por compartir estos días conmigo, a las chicas no les agrada tanto ir a la biblioteca o estar el observatorio, es agradable conocer a quien me entienda

Taiki: Y para mi es agradable conocer a alguien que me rete a ser mejor y a aprender más y… eso me gusta Ami Mizuno

En ese instante llegó Yaten

Yaten: Chicos, disculpen si los interrumpo pero Taiki es hora de irnos

Ami: Chicos por favor cuídense mucho y si nos necesitan no duden en buscarnos

Taiki: Muchas gracias Ami

Ami: Chicos hasta luego! Espero que vuelvan!

Yaten y Taiki se transformaron en Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker para luego partir y una vez que llegaron a Kinmoku

Princesa Kakyû: Sailor Healer, Sailor Maker con que ustedes también decidieron volver! Está todo bien?

Ambas Sailors se miraron extrañadas, al parecer no había novedad de parte de su princesa

Sailor Healer: Si princesa, todo está bien, nos podría decir dónde se encuentra Sailor Fighter?

Princesa Kakyû: Se fue a recorrer los jardines del palacio

Sailor Maker: Con su permiso nosotras nos retiramos entonces, vamos a alcanzarla

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Tierra

Serena: Que se fueron!?

Mina: Si, esta mañana

Serena sabía que eso tenía que ver directamente con lo que ella le había confesado a Seiya, era definitivo, él no la perdonaría, sentía algo terrible porque tenía el horrible presentimiento de que en verdad nunca más vería a Seiya

Mina: Serena aprovechando que estamos solas te quería hacer una pregunta, pasó algo entre Seiya y tú? Es decir su partida tan repentina

Serena le contó todo lo sucedido, el plan fallido para hacer que Seiya se olvidara de ella, los besos en el baile, los besos cuando volvió, la confesión de toda la verdad a Seiya y Mina no salía de su asombro, nunca imaginó escuchar algo así de parte de Serena

Mina: Lamento que todo esto se haya salido de control, por ti y por Seiya

Serena: En este momento me odio a mí misma por haber hecho sufrir a Seiya de esta manera odio estar tan alejada de él y odio… odio que luego de que nos besamos en el baile comencé a sentir por el cosas que no son apropiadas sentir por un amigo, Mina a mí me gusta Seiya y me moría de celos al verlo con Leika y me odio porque siento que con esto traiciono a Darien, se supone que él es el amor de mi vida, el único hombre que amaría, el padre de Rini

Mina: Serena yo no sé qué decir, esto se complicó demasiado

Serena: Lo sé y luego de todo lo que le dije dudo que pueda perdonarme

Mina: Es complicado porque aunque eres mi mejor amiga pues es muy duro decírtelo pero fue absurdo lo que hiciste lo siento

Serena: No te disculpes, es la verdad, con esto es definitivo que cada quién hará su vida y aunque me duela debo dejar que la historia siga su curso

Mina: Aunque te duela? Serena tú ya no eres feliz con el futuro que te espera?

Serena: Yo la verdad… me cuestiono ciertas cosas luego solo trato de convencerme de que todo es una simple confusión, es decir la cercanía de Seiya, la partida de Darien a Estados Unidos, todo junto

Mina: Hmmm… espero que no estés intentando engañarte a ti misma poniendo todo tipo de excusas para justificar lo que estás sintiendo por Seiya

Serena: Sienta algo o no ahora que Seiya no está tomé una decisión, él dijo que no quería volver a verme así que lo complaceré, es hora de empezar a comportarme como la futura Neo Reina Serena que seré, mi futuro está junto a Darien y Rini en Tokio de Cristal

Mientras tanto en los jardines del palacio de Kinmoku

Sailor Fighter: Sailor Maker, Sailor Healer! Pero qué hacen aquí?

Sailor Maker: Nosotras nos preguntamos lo mismo

Sailor Healer: Sailor Fighter, ahora qué sucedió y no trates de engañarnos

Sailor Fighter: Sucede que la princesa de la Luna tiene su destino sellado con el soberano del Planeta Tierra y es momento de tomar distancia para siempre

Sailor Maker: Para siempre?

Sailor Healer: No te parece una decisión muy drástica?

Sailor Fighter: Para mí no lo es, ustedes están en libertad de hacer lo que quieran

Sailor Healer: No puedo entenderte, acaso no nos dirás qué pasó?

Sailor Fighter solo desvió la mirada

Sailor Maker: Vamos Sailor Healer, ella no hablará y creo que lo que necesita ahora es estar sola

Sailor Healer: Pero

Sailor Fighter: Por favor, les prometo que en un tiempo estaré bien

Sailor Maker: Tienes razón es mejor que no vuelvas (mientras se alejaba susurro) al menos por un tiempo

Pasado un mes las cosas parecían retomar su curso Sailor Fighter tenía una nueva tarea oficial, entrenar a Leika así que eso la mantenía distraída, Darien había vuelto a Tokio, Las chicas continuaban con sus estudios, Mina conoció a un chico que le gustaba mucho y este parecía quererla como ella merecía y Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer acompañaban siempre a la Princesa Kakyû quien estaba muy orgullosa por el esfuerzo de las _Sailor Starlights para terminar la reconstrucción e incluso construir edificaciones que antes no existían_

Princesa Kakyû: Sailor Maker debes estar muy emocionada por el instituto tecnológico que vamos a inaugurar junto con la nueva biblioteca

Sailor Maker: Por supuesto que sí y yo misma me estoy encargando de supervisar que las personas que trabajen allí estén muy capacitadas, soy muy exigente con eso

Sailor Healer: Es por eso que hay tan poco personal hasta ahora

Princesa Kakyû: Confío en tu criterio para encontrar a las personas adecuadas para los diferentes cargos

Sailor Maker: Gracias princesa de hecho ya debería irme, tengo que entrevistar a varias personas, con su permiso me retiro

Sailor Maker había adoptado la identidad de civil que mantuvo en La Tierra Taiki Kou y una vez en el Centro tecnológico

Taiki: Leika! Pero que haces aquí? no deberías estar entrenando?

Leika: Si pero Sailor Fighter me dio el día libre para descansar un poco y quise venir a ver cómo está quedando todo, la verdad te has esforzado bastante, te felicito! Por cierto me tropecé con esta joven en la entrada, se llama Ana dice que viene por la entrevista para el cargo de asistente de laboratorio

Ana: Qué gusto conocer al fundador de este gran instituto

Taiki: Qué dulce pero los halagos para después, por favor pasa a mi oficina ahora bien, dices que solo vienes por el cargo para asistente de laboratorio pero en esta documentación que trajiste noto que pudieras optar para un cargo de mayor rango

Ana: Sé que puedo optar por un mejor trabajo pero quiero empezar desde cero, no solo el conocimiento es importante, también la experiencia

Taiki: Vaya! También tienes un amplio conocimiento en historia

Ana: Si, de hecho pensé en postular para un cargo en la biblioteca pero amo la ciencia y la tecnología

Taiki: Me recuerdas a alguien que aprecio mucho pero volviendo al tema si decidimos contratarte y tomamos en cuenta que este es tu primer empleo pues tendrás que hacer un curso especial de capacitación, es por protocolo

Ana: Perfecto, no tengo problema con eso

Taiki: Bien puedes retirarte

Ana: Fue un placer conocerte Taiki, hasta luego

Leika tenía rato recorriendo las instalaciones hasta que llegada la tarde decidió acercarse a la oficina de Taiki

Leika: Y bien? Cómo le fue a esa chica?

Taiki: Te refieres a Ana? Pues bien, sabes me recuerda mucho a Ami Mizuno, se desenvolvió muy bien, humilde y segura de sí misma

Leika: Eso es bastante considerando que eres una persona algo intimidante con todos tus conocimientos, sabes? Ella me recuerda mucho a ti y no lo sé, cuando se me presentó tuve una extraña sensación, como si la conociera, es muy extraño la verdad

Taiki: Yo también sentí algo parecido, sería bueno mantenerla cerca, en fin ya es hora de irnos

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Tierra

Darien: Serena, estoy muy contento de haber vuelto

Serena: Supongo que aprendiste muchas cosas nuevas, serás un gran doctor

Darien: Si, estoy muy contento, la Tierra se ha mantenido en paz y hemos podido llevar vidas tranquilas

Serena suspiró, para ella no había tranquilidad alguna aunque no lo demostrara

Darien: Serena sucedió algo en mi ausencia?

Serena: Por qué lo preguntas?

Darien: Pues te noto algo diferente

Serena: Hmmm no es nada de hecho estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo

Serena creía que con la presencia de Darien y la ausencia definitiva de Seiya sus dudas se disiparían y su futuro no se alteraría, estaba decidida a cumplir con su destino, ya no buscaría a Seiya ni si quiera lo mencionaría y básicamente el hacía lo mismo respecto a ella

Mientras tanto Mina recibía una visita más que inesperada

Mina: Yaten!

Yaten: Mina

Mina: Que alegría me da verte! Dime, por cuánto tiempo te quedaras? Y los chicos?

Yaten: La verdad esta vez vine solo

Mina: Oh cielos!

Yaten: Supongo que también sabes lo que sucedió entre Seiya y Serena

Mina: Si y la verdad me dejó muy sorprendida y tu cuándo te enteraste?

Yaten: Hace poco, para él ha sido muy duro, creo que fue por él que decidí venir porque…

En ese instante sonó el teléfono

Mina: Alex! Cómo estás?

Yaten pensaba, Alex? Quién es Alex?

Mina: Si amor pero ahorita tengo una visita, compra las entradas para la función de la noche, si, si todo está bien amor, nos vemos luego, cuídate mucho!

Yaten: Con que Alex!

Mina: Si! Bueno han pasado meses sin vernos, conocí a un chico un gran chico esta vez

Yaten: Eso espero, te lo mereces

Mina: Y bien, qué me ibas a decir?

Yaten: Ahh?

Mina: Me estabas diciendo que habías decidido venir por Seiya porque…

Yaten: Hmmm sabes olvídalo la verdad era algo tonto, iré al departamento, por favor dale mi número a Serena, hay algo que me gustaría hablar con ella

Mina: Y no me contarás?

Yaten: Un día que estés más desocupada

Mina: Yaten, antes de que te vayas, quisiera que tomaras en cuenta que aunque lo que Serena hizo fue totalmente absurdo y alocado pues lo hizo porque quería que Seiya pues…

Yaten: Lo sé no te preocupes, sólo quiero preguntarle algo

Mina: Te veré luego? Lo siento es que con esta situación un día te irás y temo no verte de nuevo

Yaten: En verdad te importaría si no me volvieras a ver?

Mina: Me dolería! No quiero perder tu amistad!

Yaten: Claro, nuestra amistad, pero no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver lo prometo

Luego de un rato Yaten decidió encontrarse con Serena en la cafetería

Serena: Yaten, qué sorpresa verte!

Yaten: Qué sucede?

Serena: Es solo que… cómo está Seiya?

Yaten: Pues honestamente mal Serena y no es para menos luego de lo sucedido contigo

Serena: Si (Dijo totalmente apenada) Creo que lo mejor para ambos es… no vernos de nuevo

Yaten: El piensa lo mismo pero, Serena seré directo, quiero que me digas la verdad, no sentiste absolutamente nada cuando ya sabes besaste a Seiya?

Serena: Yaten!

Yaten: Disculpa si te parece muy atrevida mi pregunta pero es que…

Serena: No tienes que disculparte (Dijo interrumpiendo a Yaten) Seiya es tu hermano y te preocupa y también seré directa contigo, si sentí algo, algo importante lo juro pero tengo un destino que debo cumplir

Serena le habló a Yaten sobre su futuro, sobre Rini y Tokio de Cristal

Serena: Tú debes entender lo importante que es sentirse comprometido por algo, sé que me equivoqué de la peor manera con Seiya y lo lastimé, no sabes lo mucho que lamento eso, si pudiera reparar el daño que hice de alguna manera lo haría pero es claro que a ambos nos hace mal estar cerca, a el porque lo lastimo y a mí porque me nacen muchas dudas respecto a mi vida a mi destino, un destino con el que estoy comprometida

Yaten: Lo sé por eso quizá fui yo especialmente quien sintió la necesidad de venir y hablarte porque empiezo a comprenderte, empiezo a entender que una cercanía a una persona especial puede hacerte dudar sobre tu misión tu destino o tu futuro

Serena: Yaten qué ocurre? Por qué hablas de esa manera? Jamás imaginé que esas palabras podrían salir de ti

Yaten: Serena yo… yo empiezo a sentir algo por Mina

Serena: Qué!? Pero debes decírselo!

Yaten: No es el momento, además ahora sale con alguien y no es correcto

Serena: Si bueno ese es un problema

Yaten: Quién diría que entendería lo que Seiya siente, vine por eso, quería decirle a Mina lo que siento pero lamentablemente ya es tarde y ahora que la veo tan feliz no me atrevería a hablarle de mis sentimientos por ella, bueno tengo que irme

Serena: Tan pronto?

Yaten: Si, tengo cosas que hacer en mi planeta pero volveré

Serena: Lamento mucho que tu estés pasando por esto ahora

Yaten: No te preocupes con el tiempo todo pasará, al menos eso espero

Fue entonces que Yaten se dirigió directo a la terraza de la escuela, su habitual punto de partida para transformarse en Sailor Healer y partir, mientras tanto en casa de Mina

Mina: Se fue sin despedirse? Cómo se atreve? Me prometió que volveríamos a vernos!

Serena: Supongo que luego vendrá de visita, en esta ocasión vino a hablarme

Mina: Y qué fue lo que hablaron?

Serena: Hmmm sobre Seiya, le dije que lo mejor era que Seiya y yo no volviéramos a vernos

Mina: Serena, estás segura?

Serena: Ahora sí, cometí un grave error y debo asumir las consecuencias

Mina: Y solo hablaron de eso?

Serena: Hmmm bueno…

 _Flashback_

 _Yaten: Quién diría que entendería lo que Seiya siente, vine por eso, quería decirle a Mina lo que siento pero lamentablemente ya es tarde y ahora que la veo tan feliz no me atrevería a hablarle de mis sentimientos por ella, bueno tengo que irme_

 _Fin del flashback_

Serena: Si solo hablamos de lo que sucedió entre Seiya y yo, de qué otra cosa podríamos hablar?

Mina: No lo sé, me dio la impresión de que quería hablarme de algo de hecho sí, me dijo que cuando estuviera desocupada

Serena: Mina ve

Mina: Ir a donde Serena

Serena: Ve a buscar a Yaten y habla con él, quizá necesite de ti ahora

Mina: Pero y Alex? No puedo perderme repentinamente sin darle una explicación!

Serena: Quieres mucho a Alex?

Mina: Si

Serena: Más que a Yaten?

Mina: No entiendo que tiene que ver el cariño que le tengo a uno con mi amistad con el otro

Serena: Nada, pero sería bueno que te tomaras un día al menos para hablar con Yaten, el no quiso decírtelo pero el también vino a hablar contigo solo que te vio tan ocupada que decidió no molestarte e irse

Mina: Pero él nunca sería una molestia para mí, tienes razón iré a Kinmoku


	9. Chapter 9

**La confesión de Yaten**

Habían pasado apenas unos días mientras Mina terminaba unos asuntos pendientes antes de su viaje a Kinmoku

Alex: Entonces vas a casa de una tía

Mina: Si amor

Alex: Y por cuánto tiempo?

Mina: Un día creo amor, máximo 3 supongo

Alex: Vaya que seguridad!

Mina: Lo siento, es que ella me necesita y no sé cuánto tiempo demore

Alex: Te entiendo, solo quiero que sepas que te extrañaré y que siempre estás en mi mente hermosa

Mina: Eres tan dulce, yo también te extrañaré y tendré presente

Alex: Por favor llámame para saber que llegaste bien

Mina: Cielo lo intentaré, digamos que donde vive mi tía hay poca cobertura y me será bastante difícil pero buscaré la manera de avisarte lo prometo

Axel: Está bien, te quiero mucho Mina

Mina: Y yo a ti Alex

Luego de que Alex se fuera Mina se transformó y usó la teletransportación para dirigirse a Kinmoku para poder hablar ya fuera con Yaten o Sailor Healer y luego de haber llegado a su destino perdiendo su transformación por la cantidad de energía que utilizó al teletransportarse

Mina: Oh por dónde estará el camino que conduce al palacio? Rayos cómo pude olvidarlo?

Luego de una rato caminando pudo avistar a lo lejos el palacio

Mina: Allí es! Sabía que no podía estar tan lejos (Dijo animada)

Mientras tanto en La Tierra

Serena: Entonces Lita y yo recorríamos el centro comercial y encontramos a Rei y a Nicolas muy cariñosos

Darien: Me alegra mucho por ellos, Nicolas ha estado enamorado de ella desde que la conoció

Serena: Si, ojala todos tuvieran la misma fortuna que ellos

Darien: Bueno, nosotros la tuvimos, nos encontramos vida tras vida

Serena: Si, lo nuestro es algo extraordinario

Darien: Serena, cómo está Seiya?

Serena: Bien espero, por qué lo preguntas?

Darien: Como él estuvo enamorado de ti…

Serena: No hablamos de eso

Darien: Espero que encuentre a una persona que lo haga feliz

Serena: Hmmm si

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa

Lita: Por qué creen que Mina haya decidido irse repentinamente a Kinmoku?

Rei: Quizá quería hablar de algo con Yaten después de todo se han vuelto muy buenos amigos

Ami: Me hubiera gustado acompañarla

Lita: Para ver a Taiki? (Dijo guiñando un ojo)

Ami: Si (Dijo sonrojada) la verdad extraño compartir con él

Rei: Chicas creen que mina ya superó su atracción por Yaten?

Ami: Supongo, ahora se ve tan feliz con Alex

Lita: Además ella se llegó a sentir atraída por todos cuando no sabíamos sus identidades aunque últimamente Yaten y ella han desarrollado una bonita amistad

Rei: La pregunta es, es sólo una amistad?

Lita: Acaso crees que es una "amistad" como la que tienen Nicolas y tú?

Rei: Lita!

Ami: Es cierto Rei los felicito, se ve que te quiere mucho

Rei: Tengo que admitir que yo también quiero a ese tonto

En Kinmoku, Sailor Healer se encontraba en los jardines del palacio leyendo pero fue interrumpida

Leika: Sailor Healer, tienes visita

Sailor Healer: Yo?

Leika: Si lo que es muy extraño considerando lo odiosa que eres a veces pero… oh mira ya viene!

Sailor Healer se sorprendió al ver nada más y nada menos que a Mina

Sailor Healer: Mina! Que sorpresa

Leika: Vaya que lo es para que Sailor Healer lo admita!

Sailor Healer: Leika Sailor Fighter te debe estar buscando así que ve a entrenar

Leika: Ves? Que simpática eres, hasta luego Mina

Mina: Hasta luego Leika, me dio gusto verte

Sailor Healer: Lo siento, es un poco impertinente a veces

Mina: No me lo pareció, de hecho me recuerda a Seiya

Sailor Healer: Si, tienen mucho en común, pero cuál es la razón se esta visita tan inesperada?

Mina: Bueno es que cuando estuviste en mi casa tuve la sensación de que querías hablarme de algo y yo no pude atenderte, me disculpo porque fue descotes de mi parte considerando que tú siempre estás allí para mí

Sailor Healer: De casualidad Serena te comentó algo?

Mina: En absoluto

Sailor Healer: Si te digo que lo pensé mejor y decidí no hablar contigo qué pensarías?

Mina: Me dolería, se supone que confiamos una en la otra, somos amigas o no?

Sailor Healer: Quizá ese es el problema

Mina: No quieres que seamos amigas?

Sailor Healer: No (Dijo tomando la apariencia de Yaten) Eso es un problema para mi ahora debo admitir

Mina: Yaten, me duele lo que me dices

Yaten: La verdad creo que es mejor que te vayas por donde viniste, no debiste tomarte la molestia de venir

Mina: Ehh? Pero qué pasa? Acaso hice algo que te molestó?

Yaten: Si, estar aquí, me molesta que hayas venido

Mina: Pero Yaten!

Yaten: Vete!

En ese instante Sailor Maker se acercó

Sailor Maker: Qué sucede?

Yaten: Nada, Mina ya se iba

Mina: No!

Sailor Maker: Lo lamento pero Mina no puede irse, ven Mina, acompáñame al palacio a saludar a todos

Yaten: Sailor Maker!

Sailor Maker: Si estás molesto es tu problema, Mina te invito a pasar unos días acá bienvenida

Mina: Muchas gracias Sailor Maker (Dijo apenada y con mucha tristeza por el rechazo tan repentino de parte de Yaten)

Una vez en el palacio

Princesa Kakyû: Mina bienvenida, ya mandé a preparar una habitación especialmente para ti

Mina: No se preocupe princesa, mañana regresaré

Sailor Fighter: Eso ni se diga, pasaras unos días aquí

Yaten: Si ella quiere irse que se vaya

Mina: Saben? Pensándolo mejor acepto la invitación, me quedaré

Pasada la noche cada quien se encontraba en su habitación y Sailor Fighter y Sailor Maker decidieron ir a hablar con Yaten para saber el porqué de su cambio tan repentino con Mina y una vez reunidos todos decidieron tomar su apariencia masculina

Seiya: Se puede saber qué sucede contigo? Por qué tratas así a Mina?

Taiki: Pensaba que eran buenos amigos, te volviste loco?

Yaten: No, déjenme en paz

Seiya: Lo siento pero te comportas como un idiota

Taiki: Acaso no confías en nosotros que no puedes decirnos que fue lo que pasó?

Yaten lo dudó pero ya no podía más

Yaten: Me enamoré de Mina

Seiya y Taiki quedaron sorprendidos con semejante revelación

Seiya: Y por qué no se lo dices?

Yaten: Es solo que sabes entre Serena y tú, todo fue bueno mientras fueron solo amigos luego todo se complicó y acabó de la peor manera y no quiero que eso pase entre Mina y yo, además ella ya tiene a alguien a quien querer

Taiki: Claro y la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas es haciendo que ella te odie (Dijo sarcásticamente)

Yaten: Tú de qué hablas, sientes algo por Ami que parece corresponderte y no actúas

Taiki: En primer lugar los problemas entre Serena y Seiya fueron porque no fueron del todo honestos ahora tu finges que odias a Mina para alejarla se nota que no aprendiste nada se honesto y ya! Y en segundo lugar Ami ya sabe lo que siento por ella y si, ella me corresponde pero preferimos mantenerlo entre nosotros!

Seiya: Yaten es molesto admitirlo pero Taiki tiene toda la razón, yo nunca tuve una oportunidad con Serena puesto que ella tiene un compromiso un destino pero Mina no, aun puedes luchar por ella solo sé honesto!

Taiki: Vamos hermano, aquí nadie cree que en verdad quieres que te odie, ella siente algo especial por ti, solo debes ser honesto y arreglar las cosas

Yaten: Hmmm soy un tonto, iré a ver a Mina

Luego de un rato Mina se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama debido a que no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba considerando la opción de irse al amanecer, no quería estar en un lugar donde no se sentía cómoda aunque por otra parte pensaba en quedarse sólo para saber lo que le ocurrió a Yaten pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que alguien llamaba a su puerta

Yaten: Mina podemos hablar?

Mina: Ahora quieres hablar?

Yaten: Si, vine a disculparme por el mal rato que te hice pasar

Mina: Yaten estoy muy dolida no sé qué decir

Yaten: Entonces acepta venir a un paseo conmigo

Mina: Ahora?

Yaten: Si

Mina alucinaba por el hermoso paisaje que podía apreciar mientras Yaten y ella caminaban por los jardines del palacio

Mina: Puedes transformarte en Sailor Healer si te hace sentir mejor, a mí no me incomoda

Yaten: Tranquila, últimamente he adoptado esta identidad para hacer ciertas actividades así que ya estoy más que acostumbrado de hecho hasta cómodo

Mina: Si que has cambiado

Yaten: Para bien o para mal?

Mina: Para bien, me da mucho gusto conocerte tal cual eres porque dejando de lado tu ataque de hace rato pues eres muy dulce y tierno aunque orgulloso y eso te hace ver distante aunque muy interesante, Yaten, no vas a decirme nada de lo que fuiste a decirme a mi casa?

Yaten: Por ahora solo te pido que te quedes unos días acá, te prometo que te lo diré pero quisiera compartir contigo unos días, qué dices?

Mina: Acepto!

Yaten: Bien, entonces vamos a descansar, mañana seré tu guía turístico

Mina: Si!

Al día siguiente Mina se encontraba en el gran salón recordando la noche del baile, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Sailor Fighter: Buenos días Mina

Mina: Hola Sailor Fighter, cómo estás? Será que podemos hablar un momento?

Sailor Fighter: Bien, adelante de qué quieres que hablemos?

Mina: Lamento mucho que Serena y tu…

Sailor Fighter: Entiendo

Mina: La odias?

Sailor Fighter: Jamás podría odiarla, siento cierta molestia por su inmadurez y por mi propia inmadurez, por la manera en que llevamos las cosas sin embargo con esto comprendí que es mejor mantener la distancia

Mina: Lamento tanto esto

Entonces Sailor Fighter se desvaneció transformándose en Seiya

Mina: Sé lo que pasó entre ustedes la noche del baile

Seiya: Supongo que solo tú lo sabes

Mina: Así es

Seiya: Bueno tranquila, no haré absolutamente nada para enturbiar el destino por el que tanto han luchado

Mina: El destino (Dijo suspirando)

Seiya: Qué sucede?

Mina: Seiya, Serena esta… diferente desde aquel día, sé que es frustrante lo que hizo que debió manejar las cosas de mejor modo pero te juro que ella nunca quiso lastimarte estoy segura que si pudiera reparar lo que hizo lo haría sin pensarlo

Seiya: Mina aprecio esto que tratas de hacer pero ya es tarde para una disculpa, no la odio pero no quiero en mi vida a alguien que no pretende ser honesta lo siento

Mina: Seiya…

En ese instante llegaron Yaten y Taiki

Taiki: Hola chicos!

Yaten: Buenos días Mina, cómo pasaste la noche?

Mina: Maravillosamente gracias

Seiya: Me alegra que ya esté todo bien entre ustedes

Taiki: Ya era hora, Mina pronto voy a inaugurar un instituto tecnológico si quieres acercarte eres bienvenida

Mina: Muchas gracias Taiki en un rato iré

Yaten: Y lo hará por pura cortesía ya que a ella no le llaman la atención ese tipo de cosas, al menos no como a Ami Mizuno, deberías invitarla!

Taiki: En algún momento lo haré

Seiya: Bueno chicos, Taiki y yo nos retiramos, Mina espero que pases un buen día aunque con la compañía de este tarado lo dudo, hasta luego!

Yaten y Mina se fueron alejando del palacio de a poco pasando a través de los jardines

Yaten: Al fin solos

Mina: No seas tonto, por cierto Yaten no tienen que adoptar sus identidades de la Tierra solo por mí

Yaten: Bueno en realidad no es por ti

Mina: Ah no?

Yaten: No se cómo explicarte pero de un tiempo para acá los tres hemos empezado a usar esas identidades cada vez más seguido, al principio sólo era para el baile pero sin darnos cuenta nos acostumbramos

Mina: Por qué?

Yaten: No sé a ciencia cierta los motivos por los que Seiya y Taiki lo hacen pero al menos yo contrario a lo establecido me empiezo a sentir más cómodo con esta identidad y mi manera de pensar ha ido cambiando

Mina: A qué te refieres?

Yaten: Hmmm Mina yo he empezado a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos que no conocía, pensaba que mi cariño, mi admiración y mi devoción serían emociones que sentiría por la princesa pero me he dado cuenta que no es así

Mina: Yaten conociste a alguien? Eso es lo que ibas a decirme?

Yaten: No conocí a nadie Mina o si pero no es que la acabo de conocer, más bien tengo tiempo conociendo a esa persona

Mina: Te enamoraste Yaten?

Yaten: Verás es un poco complicado, sí, me enamoré

Mina no podía creer lo que escuchaba y por alguna razón se sentía muy afectada por la noticia, para ella era como si Yaten estuviera atravesando su pecho con una espada se sentía como una tonta por eso ya que en su planeta la esperaba un novio encantador y que la quería de verdad

Mina: Cielos! Debe ser alguien muy especial

Yaten: Si, es única, un poco alocada y a veces dice puras tonterías pero todo eso la hace muy divertida, además es valiente y lucha por sus sueños sin dejar de lado sus responsabilidades, he aprendido mucho de esa persona tan especial

Mina suspiró

Yaten: Qué pasa?

Mina: Estoy sorprendida con lo que acabas de decir

Yaten: Hay algo más Mina, la conoces

Mina: Qué!?

Yaten: Mina…

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos

Taiki: Chicos al fin los encuentro, a que no saben quién más vino a visitarnos

Ami: Hola chicos que gusto me da verlos

Mina: Ami, qué bueno que viniste!

Ami: Es un poco injusto que los chicos siempre nos visiten, creo que es nuestro turno hacerlo

Taiki: Para nosotros es un placer visitarlas, por cierto la princesa nos espera para ir a comer

Todos iban camino al palacio y discretamente Yaten sujetó la mano de Mina

Yaten: Lamento haber sido interrumpido pero me encantaría continuar con el tema luego si no te molesta

Mina: Desde luego para eso están los amigos cierto?

Yaten: Si

En el transcurso de la tarde Mina no dejaba de pensar quién sería la chica que le gustaba a Yaten y repentinamente observó como él y Leika tenían cierta química y no pudo evitar preguntarse

Mina: Acaso la chica que le gusta a Yaten es Leika?

Ami: Mina se puede saber qué te pasa? Has estado ensimismada durante la tarde

Mina: Lo siento, es solo que estoy algo cansada de hecho no me siento muy bien, chicos yo me retiro a mi habitación

Yaten: Estás bien?

Mina: Si, solo me duele la cabeza, lo mejor será ir a recostarme

Yaten: Te acompaño

Mina: No es necesario

Yaten: Quiero hacerlo vamos

Bueno Yaten, muchas gracias por acompañarme no era necesario

Yaten: Si para mí porque quería decirte quién es esa persona tan especial de la que sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando

Mina: Oh no Yaten mira…

Yaten: Eres tu Mina, me enamoré de ti


	10. Chapter 10

**Seiya vuelve a La Tierra!**

Mina: Yaten yo…

Yaten: No quiero que pienses que te lo digo ahora sólo porque conociste a alguien especial

Mina: Y qué te impidió decirlo hasta ahora?

Yaten: Pasa que no sé a dónde va mi vida en este momento y sé que es egoísta pedirte que te quedes conmigo

Mina: Cómo que no sabes a dónde va tu vida?

Yaten: Ambos sabemos que soy una Sailor con una misión que cumplir que es proteger a mi princesa y a mi planeta, para mi mala suerte la persona que quiero también tiene esta misma misión

Mina: Yaten yo… te confieso que si siento algo por ti, muy en el fondo, supongo que mis sentimientos han cambiado al saber tu identidad sin embargo estos meses que has tomado la apariencia de Yaten es difícil para mí no sentirme atraída y es más difícil viendo lo dulce que puedes ser, lamentablemente compartimos una misión en planetas lejanos además está Axel, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo

Yaten: Mina te deseo la mayor felicidad y espero que la hayas encontrado me duele decirlo pero te mereces a alguien que esté disponible para ti siempre y no cada cierto tiempo, te mereces a alguien que tenga un plan y que ese plan sea hacerte feliz (dijo dándole un largo y cálido abrazo a Mina)

Mientras estaba entre los brazos de Yaten un par de lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Mina pero esta lo disimuló secándolas rápidamente, una parte de ella deseaba quedarse con Yaten pero por otra parte comprendía a la perfección lo que él decía

Yaten: Desearía que todo fuera diferente

Mina: De verdad?

Yaten: Con todo mi corazón Mina

Mientras tanto en el planeta Tierra Serena, Darien y las chicas tomaban un helado

Serena: Primero Mina y ahora Ami

Lita: Yo he estado considerando ir también, allá hay chicos muy guapos! Rei por qué no vamos?

Rei: No lo creo, además acá esta Nicolas

Lita: Ese no fue impedimento para Mina quien tiene a Axel

Serena: Es verdad, por qué no te tomas unos días para ir? Tómalo como unas vacaciones!

Rei: No lo sé chicas, además debo encargarme del templo

Darien: Deberías tomarte unos días y relajarte un poco no crees?

Rei: No lo sé chicos, Serena y por qué no vas con Darien

Lita: Es verdad, quedarás enamorado de ese planeta, las Sailor _Starlights_ hicieron un trabajo extraordinario

Serena: No será posible Darien tiene que continuar sus estudios

Darien: Serena y por qué no vas? Rini está en el futuro y yo estaré ocupado trabajando en el hospital

Serena: No Darien yo estaré bien aquí junto a ti y está Luna

Darien: Serena no te preocupes por mí, no pasará nada por estar unos días solo

Serena: Lo pensaré

Darien: Hablando de trabajar en el hospital es hora de irme, espero que sigan pasando un buen día, hasta luego!

Rei: Bien, ahora que estamos solas se puede saber qué es lo que te sucede Serena?

Lita: Es cierto, estás muy distraída y hasta un poco Hmmm triste! Sucede algo malo?

Serena: No es nada chicas es sólo que estoy cansada, yo me retiro

Lita: No es la Serena de siempre, algo le pasa

Rei: Eso me preocupa, crees que debamos reunirnos con las chicas en Kinmoku?

Lita: Seria la excusa perfecta para ir

Rei: Lita!

Lita: Era broma! A mí también me preocupa Serena y quizá Mina o Ami sepan algo que nosotras no

Luego de un rato Serena caminaba por el centro de Tokio mientras pensaba que su vida de alguna forma se estaba volviendo monótona y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportarlo, tantas dudas, mentiras, además estaba el hecho de que extrañaba terriblemente a Seiya, estaba tan distraída que al cruzar la calle no se percató de que un auto se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad impactándola y dejándola inconsciente en el suelo

Conductor: Señorita! Oh lo lamento tanto! mis frenos no respondieron por favor llamen a una ambulancia!

Luego de unos minutos la ambulancia llegó para trasladarla al hospital de Tokio

Darien: Entonces viene una emergencia en camino, díganme de qué se trata?

Enfermera: Una joven entre 16 y 17 años fue atropellada en el centro, está inconsciente, presenta traumatismo craneoencefálico

Darien: Esperemos que sea leve, ya llegó la ambulancia vamos a verla!

Darien quedó helado al ver que la chica atropellada era Serena

Enfermera: Dr. Chiba! Dr. Chiba!

Darien: Lo lo siento

Se había hecho tarde y tanto la familia de Serena como las chicas se encontraban en espera de noticias

Haruka: Aún no puedo entender qué fue lo que pasó

Lita: Así de distraída estaría

Michiru: De qué hablas?

Rei: Últimamente Serena ha estado algo decaída

Hotaru: Y no les ha dicho qué le sucede?

Rei: No, nosotras pensábamos ir a Kinmoku para hablar sobre eso con Mina y Ami

Setsuna: Pensaban?

Lita: Si, pero con esto que pasó lo mejor será que nos quedemos hasta que esté mejor

Haruka: Ella se va a recuperar pronto de esto, no sería mala idea que ustedes fueran mientras nosotros la cuidamos

Rei: Nos iremos sólo cuando ella despierte En ese momento

Darien salió de la habitación de Serena

Mamá Ikuko: Darien! Por favor dime que Serena estará bien

Darien: No se preocupen, fue un traumatismo leve, ella ya despertó pero le pusimos un sedante que la hará descansar hasta mañana, lo mejor es que todos vayan a descansar a sus casas, igual mientras esté en observación yo me encargaré de cuidarla, no se preocupen mañana podrán hablar bien con ella

Rei: De verdad?

Darien: Si, chicas no tienen que aplazar su viaje por esto Serena está mucho mejor ahora

Lita: No lo sé Darien yo creo…

Darien: Lita no te preocupes vayan

Al día siguiente, en el departamento de Haruka y Michiru

Haruka: Qué la tendrá tan decaída?

Michiru: Cuando hablemos con ella lo mejor será abordar el tema con cierta discreción

Haruka: Pues yo creo que deberíamos ser directas con ella

Setsuna: De serlo podría cerrarse y no hablar

Hotaru: Espero que las chicas logren averiguar lo que le sucede

Haruka: Eso espero

Horas más tarde Rei y Lita se fueron a Kinmoku y una vez que aterrizaron

Sailor Júpiter: Así llamamos mucho la atención

Sailor Mars: Es verdad tomemos nuestra apariencia de civil

Lita: Mejor, ahora vamos al palacio

Rei: Cuando le contemos a las chicas lo sucedido tratemos de no alarmarlas

Lita: Conociendo a Mina no creo que eso sea posible

Una vez que Lita y Rei llegaron al palacio

Princesa Kakyû: Lita,Rei bienvenidas!

Rei: Muchas gracias princesa

Lita: Nos da mucho gusto verla

Rei: Disculpe que seamos tan directas pero necesitamos hablar con Ami y Mina, nos podría decir dónde podemos encontrarlas?

Princesa Kakyû: Desde luego están todos recorriendo los jardines, no deben estar lejos ya que salieron hace poco

Lita: Muchas gracias nosotras iremos a buscarlas

Princesa Kakyû: Chicas, todo está bien?

Rei: Si princesa no se preocupe, con su permiso nos retiramos

Mientras tanto en los jardines del palacio

Mina: Vamos Yaten vayamos al instituto tecnológico a ver cómo va todo antes de que lo inauguren!

Yaten: Mina eso me aburre!

Ami: Vamos Yaten dale una oportunidad

Seiya: Pero miren quienes vienen! Rei y Lita

Mina: Chicas! Pero qué grata sorpresa, hasta que al fin se decidieron a venir unos días

Lita: Hola chicos y Ami, Mina, la verdad hemos venido a hablar de un asunto importante con ustedes

Taiki: Sucede algo chicas?

Rei: Discúlpennos chicos, pero quisiéramos hablar un momento a solas con Mina y Ami

Yaten: Desde luego

Mina: Ya volvemos chicos

Una vez que las chicas estaban en la habitación de Mina las chicas intentaban hablar sin saber que Seiya, Yaten y Taiki las espiaban

Mina: Que Serena sufrió un accidente?

Rei: Baja la voz Mina!

Ami: Pero qué ocurrió?

Lita: La atropellaron, parece que iba distraída cuando cruzaba la calle y lamentablemente el conductor del auto que pasaba no pudo frenar a tiempo por una falla en los frenos y Serena sufrió un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder el conocimiento al momento

Rei: Vinimos porque Darien nos dijo que había despertado y que estaría bien, de hecho más que el golpe nos preocupa el por qué ocurrió lo que ocurrió

Ami: A qué te refieres?

Lita: Serena ha estado muy melancólica pero no sabemos la razón y eso nos tiene muy preocupadas

Rei: Si, no es la misma de siempre, esa alegría que la caracteriza está desapareciendo y ella no nos dice nada!

Lita: De hecho antes de que tuviera el accidente le preguntamos al respecto y sólo dijo que estaba cansada

Rei: La invitamos a venir con nosotras y no quiso

Lita: Chicas por favor si saben algo, si pudiéramos buscar una solución para lo que sea que le esté sucediendo

Rei: Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna y Darien están con ella en el hospital cuidándola

Lita: mientras nosotras vinimos a avisarles y ver si sabían algo

Mina: Lo mejor será ir de regreso a casa

Ami: Si, sólo ella nos puede dar la respuesta que necesitamos para saber cómo podemos ayudarla

Mina: Bien vayamos a despedirnos

Lita: Qué le diremos a los chicos?

Rei: Lo mejor será no preocuparlos, vamos a hablar con la princesa

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki fueron de prisa a la habitación de Seiya

Seiya: Debo verla, necesito ver que está bien!

Yaten: Trata de calmarte Seiya o se enterarán de que escuchamos todo

Taiki: Yaten tiene razón

Seiya: Para ustedes es fácil decirlo porque no le sucedió ni a Mina ni a Ami, pero siento que esto es mi culpa por culpa de esta situación Serena está así y no puedo quedarme aquí si siento que puedo remediarlo

Taiki: Y qué piensas hacer?

En ese instante la Princesa Kakyû tocó la puerta de la habitación de Seiya

Princesa Kakyû: Seiya por favor dile a los chicos que los espero en el salón principal Una vez que todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal

Seiya: Si princesa enseguida vamos

Mina: Lo lamento mucho pero debemos partir a La Tierra

Princesa Kakyû: Sucedio algo? sepan que pueden contar con nosotros para lo que sea

Lita: Si princesa, no se preocupen volveremos en unos días para quedarnos una temporada con ustedes

Rei: Es solo que Serena nos necesita para un asunto pero no es nada malo se lo prometo

Seiya: En ese caso… princesa podemos acompañarlas?

Princesa Kakyû: No veo razón para que no lo hagan si eso desean

Ami: No se preocupen

Taiki: Ami por favor

Mina: Está bien chicos

Rei: Pero Mina!

Yaten: Algún problema con que vayamos?

Lita: No chicos, pueden acompañarnos

Más tarde todos estaban preparados para partir y así fue mientras más se acercaban a La Tierra más rápido latía el corazón de Seiya y una vez que aterrizaron justo en la terraza de la escuela

Seiya: Bien chicos deberíamos acomodarnos en nuestro departamento

Taiki: Mientras ustedes chicas pueden ir con Serena o a sus casas

Mina: Si será mejor ir al hos, perdón a casa de Serena

Yaten: Si necesitan algo no duden en decirnos

Las chicas fueron rápidamente al hospital de Tokio para ver si aún tenían oportunidad de ver a Serena

Darien: Chicas lo lamento mucho pero el horario de visitas ya paso

Mina: Pero cómo está Serena?

Haruka: Mejor, con un poco de dolor de cabeza

Darien: Mañana tiene programada una última tomografía si todo está bien le daremos de alta mañana mismo pero ahora hay que dejarla descansar

Haruka: Vamos, cabeza de bombón ya se encuentra bien

Michiru: Así es, vamos chicas nosotras las llevaremos a sus casas

Lita: Está bien, hasta luego Darien

Ami: Mañana temprano estaremos aquí para ver a Serena Serena trataba de conciliar el sueño pero no podía, se sentía como tonta, había estado tan ensimismada que no podía ver bien lo que pudiera estar pasando a su alrededor por muy tonto que fuera, mientras pensaba en eso solo suspiró, en ese momento un enfermero entró para ver cómo se encontraba

Serena: Oh buenas noches

Enfermero: Buenas noches señorita Tsukino, cómo se ha sentido?

Serena: Bien, bueno con un poco de dolor de cabeza

Enfermero: Permíteme (dijo colocando sus manos en la cabeza de Serena)

Serena: Qué hace?

Enfermero: No te preocupes vas a estar bien ya te colocaron el tratamiento para aliviar tu dolor así que probablemente en unos minutos se te va a aliviar, qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

Serena: Me distraje y no vi que la persona que manejaba no podía controlar bien su automóvil, no pude reaccionar a tiempo, soy una tonta

Enfermero: No te preocupes son cosas que a cualquiera le pueden pasar, no seas tan dura contigo misma

Serena: Si supieras los errores que he llegado a cometer no dirías lo mismo y por qué tienes puesto el tapabocas? Siento que estoy en cuarentena, acabas de salir de alguna cirugía?

Enfermero: Eh no! Es puro protocolo ya debo irme y por favor recuerda, todos cometemos errores, hasta luego (dijo mientras salía de la habitación)

Serena: Vaya que chico tan extraño

Unos minutos después fue Darien quien entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Serena

Darien: Preciosa no has podido dormir aun?

Serena: No, ahorita apenas siento que el dolor se me está pasando, el enfermero que vino a verme tenía razón

Darien: Un enfermero dices?

Serena: Si, supongo que hacía sus rondas

Darien: Que extraño, hace cuánto vino?

Serena: Hace apenas unos minutos, no debe estar muy lejos

Darien: Hmm quizá quisieron pasar a cerciorarse de que tu dolor había pasado

Serena: Probablemente (dijo mientras empezaba a quedarse dormida) buenas noches Darien

Darien: Hasta mañana preciosa (dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente a Serena)

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los hermanos Kou

Taiki: Al fin volviste, pudiste verla?

Seiya: Si, estará bien

Yaten: Y qué dijo cuándo te vio?

Seiya: Me vio, pero no me reconoció

Taiki: Explícate

Seiya: Fui vestido de enfermero para no llamar la atención

Yaten: Pero por qué no le dijiste que eras tú?

Seiya: No fue el momento apropiado, luego de que le den de alta le diré que hablemos de frente y sin máscaras de por medio

Taiki: Cuál era el sentido de ir a escondidas entonces?

Seiya: No resistí las ganas de verla

Yaten: La quieres mucho cierto?

Seiya: Más que eso, con todo lo que hemos pasado no la he podido olvidar

Taiki: Seiya recuerda que ella está

Seiya: Con Darien y créeme que respeto eso, solo ya no quiero que piense que todo es su culpa y que eso no le permita estar tranquila y a la vez no me permita estar tranquilo porque el verla mal me hace mal

Yaten: Bien, es mejor que vayamos a descansar

Al día siguiente en el hospital…

Haruka: Entonces todo salió bien

Darien: Si, afortunadamente, estamos arreglando todo para que la den de alta

Ami: Qué bueno

Darien: Ya vuelvo, tengo que empezar a hacer mis rondas

Michiru: Ahora que estamos solas no podemos olvidar que tenemos que hablar con Serena

Mina: No te parce que es muy pronto? lo mejor es dejarla descansar unos días y luego decirle que estamos preocupadas por ella, por cómo se ha sentido últimamente

Lita: Es verdad, acaba de tener un accidente y no podemos ir todas sobre ella a interrogarla

Haruka: Acaso no les preocupa lo que le pueda estar sucediendo?

Ami: Nos preocupa, pero no es el momento adecuado, acosándola solo haremos que se cierre a nosotras

Rei: Además si ella se niega a contarnos tampoco podemos obligarla por muy preocupadas que estemos, sé que te molesta esa posibilidad Haruka pero si ella no quiere hablar deberemos respetarlo

Mina: Además nosotras tenemos que contarles algo también y es que vinimos acompañadas de Kinmoku, Seiya me llamó esta mañana y quedamos en que

Haruka: No me digas que…

Justo en ese instante

Seiya: Vendríamos a ver a bombón

Taiki: Mina le contó lo ocurrido a Seiya esta mañana y no podíamos dejar de venir a visitar a Serena

Seiya: Ahora mismo iré a hablar con bombón

Haruka: Espera Kou!

Seiya: Quieras o no entraré a verla Haruka

Mina: Ya calma chicos, Haruka no querrás armar un escándalo en un hospital o sí?

Haruka: Adelante, ve a hablar con ella

Serena estaba terminando de almorzar cuando sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría

Seiya: Tú no te cansas de meterte en problemas cierto bombón?

Serena: Seiya!

Seiya: Espera no te levantes así de golpe bombón

Serena: Es que… Seiya me da tanto gusto volver a verte, no tienes idea (dijo mientras empezaban a salir un par de lágrimas de esos ojos llenos de alegría) Seiya yo quiero pedirte que…

Seiya: Ahora no bombón, ahora vas a terminar de recuperarte y luego tu y yo hablaremos bien, ahora quiero que te sientas tranquila y que vine a ti para hablar sin más mentiras ni misterios tu y yo pero ahora no es el momento adecuado, vine para que sepas que estaré aquí pendiente de ti bombón

Serena: Seiya… gracias por ser así a pesar de todas mis tonterías, de mis errores y del daño que te he hecho

Seiya: Por favor recuerda, todos cometemos errores (dijo guiñándole un ojo)

Serena: Fuiste tú!

Seiya: No sé de qué hablas (dijo sonriendo y algo ruborizado)

Serena: Tú viniste anoche! Seiya muchas gracias (dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Seiya)

Era increíble que cada vez lo quisiera más que a pesar de lo que le deparaba el futuro, no podía evitar desear que todo cambiara, deseo que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y ya no podía negarlo


	11. Chapter 11

**El deseo de las estrellas**

Pasaron los días y Seiya estaba más que ansioso por hablar con Serena

Taiki: Serene llamó

Seiya: Y qué pasó, por qué no me la pasaste?

Taiki: Me dijo que sólo quería decirme algo rápido, quiere ver a Yaten, lo espera en una hora en el parque N° 10

Seiya: Qué? A Yaten?

Taiki: Si, tal cual, luego se despidió

Yaten: Quizá tiene algo importante por decirme

Seiya no podía dejar de pensar que tanto esperaba Serena para hablarle y para qué estaba interesada en ver a Yaten ante todo, una vez que Yaten y Serena se encontraron en el parque

Serena: Me alegra que hayas podido venir sin problema

Yaten: Cómo te has sentido?

Serena: De salud mejor y emocionalmente, sabes soy una montaña rusa, pero eso no es de lo que quiero que hablemos

Yaten: Ah no? Qué pasa entonces?

Serena: Oh bien ya llegó quien faltaba

Yaten: Mina, pero qué haces aquí?

Serena: Yo le pedí que viniera, sé lo que ha pasado con ustedes, sé las decisiones que han tomado al respecto

Yaten: Entonces sabes que esto es un asunto entre Mina y yo

Serena: Lo sé, pero ambos me importan y siento que es mi deber decirles que comenten un grave error al no darse una oportunidad

Mina: Serena nosotros…

Serena: Ustedes se quieren y no están atados a nada, la paz a reinado en nuestras vidas y aunque no fuera el caso, cuando se quiere siempre se encuentra una buena forma para lograr estar juntos

Yaten: Buen consejo, has pensado en tomarlo en cuenta para tu vida?

Mina: Yaten basta

Serena: Él tiene razón, pero eso es algo que Seiya y yo tenemos que hablar, por eso quise hablar con ustedes antes de hacerlo con Seiya, pase lo que pase ustedes deben tomar decisiones por ustedes, por lo que sus corazones dicten no por los demás, Mina yo sé que sientes cosas muy bonitas por Axel, sin embargo quien ocupa un lugar más especial en tu corazón es Yaten y lo sabes y tu Yaten, dime que no has deseado con todo tu corazón poder tener a Mina en tu vida

Yaten: Yo… quiero decir ambos tenemos un gran deber, además saben mi verdadera identidad, eso no les importa?

Serena: A ti te importa? No tienes idea de lo mucho que yo desearía tener la suerte de ustedes porque te confieso que sin duda yo… haría lo que mi corazón quiere, seré honesta con ustedes yo no me siento feliz y sé que si ustedes continúan anteponiendo todo a su felicidad estarán como yo y no les deseo eso considerando el gran cariño que siento por ambos, ahora con su permiso me retiro

Mina: Te vas y nos dejarás así?

Yaten: Mina, creo que tú y yo si nos debemos una conversación ahora

Serena: Bien, hasta luego entonces, por favor piensen bien las cosas

Luego de un rato Serena decidió ir a Megalopolis estaba recordando aquel concierto donde Seiya le habló de su pasado a través de su hermosa canción hasta que repentinamente…

Seiya: Es peligroso que una jovencita tan hermosa como tú esté sola en este lugar

Serena sonrió

Serena: Es que yo nunca estuve sola, ya te habías tardado en aparecer

Seiya: Tan predecible me he vuelto?

Serena: Es sólo que sabía que no aguantarías la curiosidad de saber qué tenía que hablar con Yaten y nos espiarías

Seiya: Y todo eso que les dijiste…

Serena: Es lo que siento

Seiya: Bombón tú no eres feliz?

Serena: Trato de serlo, cada día que pasa me esfuerzo, pero no ha sido suficiente aparentar que todo está bien que todo sigue el curso que debe seguir no es nada sencillo para mí

Seiya: Bombón qué sientes cuando estás conmigo?

Serena: Siento que soy feliz, me siento segura y siento cosas que no debería sentir

Seiya: Cómo qué?

Serena: Me siento yo misma, se me hace fácil expresarme cuando estoy a tu lado, me haces sentir especial que soy comprendida, Seiya cuando te tengo cerca yo…

Serena no dijo más y decidió hacer lo que su corazón le gritaba, se lanzó a los brazos de Seiya mirándolo fijamente

Seiya: Hazlo, no te voy a detener

Serena: Sin máscaras…

No dijo más y lo besó, ambos se olvidaron de absolutamente todo, quizá se sentían un poco egoístas pero eso no era nada comparado con la inmensa felicidad que sentían al estar juntos al fin, Serena estaba hechizada al sentir los suaves labios de Seiya que la hacían estremecer y Seiya sentía que tocaba el cielo teniendo entre sus brazos al ser que más amaba y sentirse correspondido era algo que para él no tenía precio

Serena: No sé qué hacer nos hemos peleado, distanciado y yo no dejo de pensarte he hecho todo lo posible y no puedo olvidarte

Seiya: Te comprendo porque a pesar de todo me sucede lo mismo

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el departamento de los hermanos Kou con un panorama no muy diferente se encontraban Mina y Yaten

Mina: No quiero lastimar a Alex

Yaten: No te he pedido que lo hagas

Mina: Sé que es imposible, que ustedes están destinados a…

Yaten: Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso

Mina: Qué?

Yaten: Han sucedido cosas que me han hecho pensar que quizá nuestro destino está cambiando

Mina: Desde cuando piensas de ese modo?

Yaten: Desde que apareció Leika, desde el día que Sailor Fighter la encontró y la llevó al palacio y sé que nuestra princesa sintió esa misma sensación que pude sentir, esa chica tiene una energía idéntica a la de Seiya o bien Sailor Fighter

Mina: Idéntica a la energía de Seiya? Acaso insinúas que Leika puede ser…

Yaten: Así es, la sucesora de Sailor Fighter y no es la única vez que he sentido esa sensación, sabes esta chica que empezó a trabajar con Taiki en el instituto tecnológico, se llama Ana y casualmente llegó justo con Taiki

Mina: Bueno eso no es de sorprender, Taiki es quien se encarga del centro tecnológico y la chica solo buscaba un trabajo allí, es decir pudo haberse topado primero contigo o con Seiya pero a ambos les aburren esos asuntos

Yaten: Tienes razón, pero no es casual que al igual que pasó con Leika al demostrar tener la misma fuerza que Sailor Fighter ahora esta chica demuestra tener una agilidad mental tan impresionante como la de Sailor Maker, por favor para poder trabajar al instituto Taiki le aplicó pruebas con un nivel de dificultad muy alto y ella las aprobó, tanto así que Taiki le dijo que hubiera podido conseguir un cargo superior al que aspiraba

Mina: Entonces Leika sería la sucesora de Sailor Fighter y Ana la sucesora de Sailor Maker, Hmmm

Yaten: Qué?

Mina: Entonces quién tomaría tu lugar?

Yaten: No lo sé, es lo que no termino de comprender

Mientras tanto en casa de Ami

Ami: Sabes me alegra compartir contigo, ya sea pasear, ver una película o solo conversar

Taiki: Yo también me alegro de poder estar aquí

Ami: Entonces dime, qué película veremos?

Taiki: A mí me agradan mucho aquellas cuya historia da un giro inesperado

Ami: Me estás hablando de una película o una historia en particular?

Taiki: Creo que de todo en general, empiezo a creer que todo se vuelve interesante con lo inesperado, con las sorpresas

Ami: Me da curiosidad, ilústrame, quiero que me cuentes una historia que me sorprenda

Taiki: Hmmm, está bien, esta es una historia que me llamó mucho la atención hace muchos años, bueno según la princesa si llegó a pasar

Ami: Bien, adelante tienes toda mi atención

Taiki: Hace muchos años, en un planeta muy lejano había un poderoso rey que gobernaba un reino muy hermoso y próspero que de pronto se vio alcanzado por la desgracia, uno de sus consejeros, al que él consideraba el más leal de todos lo envidiaba secretamente y a sus espalda creó un ejército, pero no un ejército cualquiera ya que sus tropas eran conformadas por demonios con poderes tan extraordinarios que eran capaces de destruir un planeta entero si eso hubieran deseado, éste traicionero quería despojar al rey de su puesto, apoderarse de su reino y del planeta entero pero no pudo, lo que el rey mantuvo siempre en secreto era que este planeta tenía una guardiana, una sailor de la que él se había enamorado perdidamente, pero éste amor no era posible ya que si la sailor guardiana decidía quedarse junto al rey perdería todos sus poderes, poderes que eran necesarios para defender al planeta de aquel gran ataque, luego de una gran batalla la sailor aunque sobrevivió, quedó muy mal herida por aquellos demonios, pero el rey la atendió, la ayudó a sanar y compartió junto a ella día tras día y ella en su interior empezó a desear con todo su corazón que existiera una persona que pudiera ocupar su lugar, que de alguna manera estuviera lista para heredar la misión de proteger a su planeta, sin embargo nunca le comunicó su deseo a nadie, ni al mismo rey ya que temía que en su desesperación reclutara a cualquiera para que tomara su lugar y eso no debía ser así, meses después de este deseo apareció no una sino tres sailors, tres estrellas fugaces con grandes poderes y juraron proteger el planeta incluso a costa de sus vidas, tiempo después el rey y la que antes fuera la guardiana de aquél planeta se casaron y tuvieron una hermosa hija quien se convertiría en una gran princesa y sería protegida por estas 3 guardianas y así ha sido hasta ahora

Ami: Taiki ustedes son esas Sailors

Taiki: Si

Ami: Si ustedes decidieran quedarse…

Taiki: Tendríamos que renunciar a nuestros poderes


	12. Chapter 12

Ami: Es muy injusto tener que decidir entre su felicidad o su misión

Taiki: Esa era parte de la razón por la que siempre nos manteníamos distanciados de cualquier contacto y no solo con ustedes, antes en nuestro planeta nos limitábamos a proteger y ayudar a los que lo necesitaban, sólo procedíamos cuando era requerido, nuestra vida no pasaba los límites de los muros del palacio, pensábamos que si sentíamos afecto por otras personas eso nos distraería de nuestra misión, cuando todo quedó destruido y nuestra princesa vino a este planeta no tuvimos otra alternativa que adaptarnos al cambio tan drástico que fue de ser heroínas anónimas a figuras públicas, no estábamos acostumbrados a las personas de este planeta sumado al dolor de haber perdido nuestro hogar a nuestra princesa que para ese momento era lo más amado para nosotros, te digo todo esto ahora porque quiero que te quede claro que nosotros no las odiábamos, solo nunca habíamos hablado de aliarnos o juntar fuerzas, siempre fuimos un mismo equipo y conocerlas nos hizo recordar que fueron Sailors las que iniciaron aquel ataque a nuestro planeta y eso nos hacía dudar, para ese momento no sabíamos cómo lidiar con un cambio tan radical

Ami: Gracias por confiar en mí como para expresarte de esa manera Taiki, comprendo a la perfección lo difícil que fue todo lo que tuvieron que haber pasado, yo nunca creí que fueran malas personas porque pensaba que si nosotras hubiéramos estado en su lugar hubiéramos actuado de la misma manera, nos hubiéramos dedicado a encontrar a Serena a como diera lugar

Taiki: Las admiro, ustedes han sido perfectamente capaces de hacer sus vidas, de pensar en sus sueños, en nuestro planeta todo es mucho más formal que acá, el protocolo es importante pues ustedes son tan alegres tan optimistas y todo tan espontáneo

Ami: Ustedes son más fuertes

Taiki: La fuerza no lo es todo, lo irónico es que fue Serena quien nos lo enseñó

Ami: Siento que mantener nuestra relación no será fácil, pero estoy segura de que todo va a terminar bien

Taiki: Pienso lo mismo, esto no será nada fácil en especial para Mina y Yaten

Ami: Son tercos pero se quieren y mucho

Mientras tanto en Megalopolis

Serena: Seiya, qué te sucede?

Seiya: Eh?

Serena: Lo siento es que luego de este momento tan bonito pensé que estarías más feliz pero siento que me he equivocado, lo siento

Seiya: No bombón no debes disculparte, estoy tan feliz ahora que no sé ni cómo explicarlo, es solo que estoy pensando en todo lo que vamos a alterar con esta decisión de estar juntos

Serena: Te arrepientes?

Seiya: Nunca, me arrepentiría si no luchara por lo que sentimos

Serena: Disculpa mi insistencia, pero te preocupa algo?

Seiya: Me preocupan las mismas cosas que ahora te preocupan a ti y no por eso voy a cambiar lo que hemos decidido

Serena: Mañana hablaremos con todos

Seiya: Mañana empezaremos una nueva historia, nuestra historia

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Kinmoku

Leika: Princesa le sucede algo?

Princesa _Kakyū: Siento que mis estrellas pasarán por momentos muy duros_

 _Leika: Algo sucederá en el planeta?_

Princesa _Kakyū: No, es solo que presiento que están en momentos de muchas dudas respecto a sus vidas_

 _Leika: Tan fuerte es su conexión con ellas que siente ese tipo de cosas?_

Princesa _Kakyū: Así es, es un sentimiento muy especial el que nos une e incluso lo siento por ti, aunque no lo creas_

 _Leika: Por mi?_

Princesa _Kakyū: Si, yo creo que todos jugamos un papel muy importante en la vida de muchas personas y estoy segura de que tu apareciste en nuestras vidas por una razón que sé que no comprendes pero eso cambiará en un tiempo_

 _Al día siguiente Seiya y Serena se dieron a la tarea de citar a todos en la cafetería para hablar sobre sus sentimientos, incluso al mismo Darien_

 _Seiya: Están casi todos excepto Darien_

 _Serena: No debe tardar_

 _Seiya: Qué te dijo cuando lo citaste?_

 _Serena: Dijo que tenía una sorpresa_

 _Luego de tanta espera todos vieron entrar a Darien a la cafetería tomando la mano de una hermosa niña, era Rini, Serena se puso pálida, al ver de nuevo a su hija, esa niñita con quien compartió tantos momentos, por dentro pasó de estar decidida a tener sentimientos encontrados y por otra parte Seiya, no podía creer el tremendo parecido que había entre esta niña y su bombón así que tomó del brazo a Serena_

 _Seiya: No tengo que preguntar quién es cuando es tan evidente_

 _Serena: Yo te juro, Seiya no me esperaba esto, lo siento_

 _Rini: Serena no me presentarás?_

 _Serena: Hmm si perdón, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki les presento a Rini_

 _Rini: Me da mucho gusto conocerlos en persona, mi padre me contó todo incluso tu en el futuro me has hablado mucho de ellos con un gran cariño, pero tengo que decirles que no se parecen en nada a ninguna Sailor que haya conocido_

 _Seiya: Eso es porque no nos has visto luego de transformarnos_

 _Rini: Sin embargo siento una sensación inexplicablemente agradable, esto nunca me había sucedido, especialmente contigo Seiya_

 _Seiya estaba sorprendido el tenía ese mismo sentimiento hacía Rini, sentía incluso la extraña necesidad de protegerla, luego de un rato Rini se alejó de todos y Seiya no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de tratarla un poco a lo lejos la veía sonreir viendo lo que parecía una fotografía_

 _Seiya: Te molesta si te acompaño un rato?_

 _Rini: Para nada, sabes? Me moría de ganas por verte en esta época, bueno por ver a todos_

 _Seiya: Te vi a lo lejos viendo una foto, de qué es? Si puedo saberlo claro_

 _Rini: Es de la boda de mis padres, verlos allí es diferente a verlos ahora, quieres verla?_

 _Seiya: No, prefiero verlo en el momento en que suceda_

 _Rini: Me emociona verte ahora, por la manera en que mi mamá siempre me habló de ti_

 _Seiya: Qué te ha dicho bombón de mi?_

 _Rini: Bueno, te admira mucho y te quiere como no te imaginas, gran amigo, un poco odioso a veces (dijo mientras sonreía con cierta nostalgia) eres una de las personas más… amadas por ella_

 _Seiya: Aun en el futuro tiene afecto por mi?_

 _Rini: Nunca dejara de tenerlo Seiya_

 _Seiya: Y como se llevan?_

 _Rini: Ella y yo bien, es la mujer que más admiro solo que no se lo demuestro al igual que a mi padre, lo amo y lo admiro y a su vez ellos se aman de una manera que me hace decir, ese es el tipo de amor que espero encontrar alguna vez, han pasado por muchas pruebas y si bien estoy consciente de que este no es su mejor momento pues esta es una mala etapa que van a superar, yo soy la prueba de ello_

 _Seiya: Bueno Rini fue un placer conocerte, eres el vivo retrato de bombón perdón Serena_

 _Rini: Descuida Seiya tu siempre le dices así_

 _Seiya se disponía a volver con los demás cuando…_

 _Rini: Seiya! Puedo abrazarte?_

 _Seiya: Claro que si bomboncito (dijo cariñosamente y con una gran sonrisa)_

 _El no se explicaba ese sentimiento que nació por ese instante, pero lo llevó a tomar una decisión que sabía le rompería el corazón tanto a él como a Serena_

 _Seiya: Serena ven un minuto (dijo mientras se alejaba del grupo)_

 _Serena: Seiya de nuevo te pido me disculpes yo…_

 _Seiya: Serena lo lamento, no puedo, no me atrevo a destruir la vida de esta linda niña, en sus ojos veo los tuyos, tu sonrisa, tu alegría, ese brillo tan especial no puedo hacerte tomar una decisión tan difícil cuando esta niña ha estado en tu vida desde antes que yo llegara, no es justo, perdóname! Por favor no me busques mas y olvídate de mí!_

 _Serena: Seiya no hagas esto, yo buscaré la manera quizá no hoy pero dame tiempo, no acabes con esto de este modo_

 _Seiya no dijo más y se fue del lugar dejando a Serena con la palabra en la boca_

 _Luego de unos minutos Serena no podía dejar de llorar a lo que llegó Darien_

 _Darien: Serena, pero qué te sucede?_

 _Serena: Darien lo siento yo… es que…_

 _Darien: Serena se que has extrañado mucho a Rini, por eso me alegra que haya decidido venir_

 _Serena: Darien necesito que me escuches hay algo muy importante que debes saber_

 _Darien: Serena escucha, quiero aprovechar este momento en que estamos solos para decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, desde que nos encontramos hasta ahora has madurado y te has vuelto una de las mejores personas que he conocido_

 _Serena: Darien, no merezco que me quieras de esta manera_

 _Darien: No se por qué dices eso, pero hoy estoy más seguro que nunca de que quiero estar a tu lado y por eso quiero formalizar de una vez lo que iniciamos en el aeropuerto cuando te di el anillo, Serena quieres…_

 _Serena estaba desesperada, acababa de perder otra oportunidad con Seiya quizá la última y aún tenía muchas dudas sobre su futuro y solo necesitaba buscar cualquier excusa para evitar el compromiso con Darien_

 _Serena: Darien espera! Es muy pronto apenas voy a empezar la universidad y necesito más tiempo, por favor_

 _Darien estaba confundido sin embargo sentía orgullo, Serena no pensaba solo en su vida junto a él sino en construir su propio futuro_

 _Darien: Está bien tienes toda la razón, además tenemos toda una vida_

 _Serena y Darien se unieron al grupo cuando…_

 _Rei: Serena dónde está Seiya?_

 _Serena: Tuvo que irse porque no se sentía bien_

 _Haruka: Qué extraño_

 _Mina: Haruka de seguro es una tontería_

 _Yaten: Mina iré a ver qué pasó con Seiya_

 _Mina: Está bien, por favor avísame cualquier cosa y por favor no desaparezcas_

 _Yaten: Te lo prometo_

 _Taiki: Espera Yaten yo también iré, por favor discúlpennos con el resto de las chicas_

 _Ami: No se preocupen vayan a hablar con Seiya_

 _Lita: Chicas creen que a Seiya le haya afectado ver a Rini?_

 _Mina: No, cómo crees?_

 _Rei: Pues no sería extraño si tomamos en cuenta lo que él llegó a sentir por Serena_

 _Ami: Creo que lo mejor es no especular_

 _Lita: Si es cierto, quizá su ausencia no tiene nada que ver con eso_

 _Haruka Setsuna y Michiru se acercaron a las chicas_

 _Michiru: Qué estarán tramando estas jovencitas que hablan tan misteriosamente?_

 _Mina: Puras tonterías Michiru de lo bonita que está Rini_

 _Rei: Si ha crecido mucho desde la última vez vino es diferente a la pequeña Rini que conocimos y yo de hecho estaba a punto de preguntarle a Lita por Andrew_

 _Lita: El y yo estamos bien como amigos dejen de molestar, desde que rompió su compromiso parece que no le interesa iniciar ninguna relación_

 _Mina: Solo dale tiempo y muchos de tus deliciosos pasteles_

 _Ami: Y mucha comprensión_

 _Lita: Chicas ya basta solo somos amigos, yo creo que más interesante es la relación entre Rei y Nicolas_

 _Rei: Nicolas es un tonto, un tonto muy tierno pero un tonto al fin, es muy distraído aunque está muy pendiente de mí, la verdad no sé si estoy preparada para tener una relación con alguien que ve solo por mí y no tiene vida propia_

 _Setsuna: Son comentarios bastante duros para alguien a quien aprecias_

 _Haruka: Por ese mismo aprecio lo dice, yo no creo en medias naranjas o en que uno sea complemento del otro_

 _Michiru: Es cierto una relación se debe dar entre dos personas que se sientan completas por sí mismas y que su vida no gire en torno a la otra persona_

 _Mina: Cambiando de tema, Setsuna tu que estás en la puerta del tiempo, qué has sabido del futuro?_

 _Rini: Setsuna no sabe nada puesto que no ha ido a visitarnos_

 _Setsuna: Mi deber es quedarme a vigilar la puerta del tiempo no viajar entre el pasado y el futuro, ahora solo importa el presente_

 _Ami: Además si Setsuna supiera algo no tendría porque decirnos_

 _Mina: A menos que de eso dependiera nuestra vida o la existencia del planeta_

 _Serena: Setsuna podemos hablar un momento a solas?_

 _Setsuna: Claro_

 _Ambas se alejaron de Darien, Rini y de las chicas_

 _Serena: Setsuna tengo entendido que lo que quedó del milenio de plata fueron ruinas_

 _Setsuna: Así es, por qué el interés?_

 _Serena: Quiero volver a ir, soy la Princesa de la Luna sin embargo hice una vida en este hermoso planeta_

 _Setsuna: Si lo que quieres es ir está bien te llevaré solo prepárate porque es probable que vengan a tu mente muchos recuerdos tanto buenos como malos_

 _Serena: Creo que necesito eso, recordar, ahora que todo ha seguido su curso quiero volver a mis orígenes necesito recordar_

 _Setsuna: Iremos solas o le dirás a las chicas?_

 _Serena: Por ahora solo nosotras y por favor no comentes esto con nadie, este fin de semana veré la manera de escaparme de todos_

 _Setsuna: No niego que me confunde esta decisión pero la respeto, este viernes iré a tu casa luego de que salgas de la escuela_

 _Mientras tanto en el departamento de los hermanos Kou_

 _Yaten: Seiya! Seiya dónde estás?_

 _Seiya: Cálmate estoy aquí_

 _Taiki: Nos tenías preocupados, se puede saber qué sucedió? Serena y tú nos dijeron a todos que asistiéramos a una reunión donde se supone anunciarían algo y luego te marchas repentinamente_

 _Yaten: Es cierto muchos se dieron cuenta de que algo raro está pasando_

 _Seiya: Es que ustedes jamás entenderían_

 _Taiki: Al menos inténtalo_

 _Yaten: Seiya ya basta de guardarte las cosas, por favor entiende nuestra preocupación, confía en nosotros_

 _Seiya: Está bien, Serena y yo pensábamos confesarles a todos que sentimos algo uno por el otro, lo que menos nos imaginamos era que Darien aparecería con Rini_

 _Yaten: Pero eso no era un secreto para ti, sabias perfectamente que esa niña existía_

 _Taiki: Qué hizo que te fueras?_

 _Seiya: Sé perfectamente la historia de esa niña, su origen pero lo que no me esperaba era sentir lo que sentí cuando estreche su mano, fue algo que no sé ni cómo describirlo, no hablo sólo del parecido físico con bombón hablo de su energía y es incluso más que eso, siento que debo proteger el futuro de esa niña incluso sacrificando el gran amor que siento por Serena, no entendía por qué ellos batallaron tanto por defender su futuro y al conocer a esa niña lo comprendí porque si su existencia está en mis manos batallaré con el mismo amor que siento por bombón para que ella nazca_

 _Yaten: Entonces qué vas a hacer? Darle la espalda a toda esta situación? Acabar de una vez por todas con lo que existe entre Serena y tú?_

 _Seiya: Ya lo hice, le pedí que no me buscara más y le expliqué el por qué, era cuestión de acabar con esto ahora o nunca, no saben cómo me duele esto, verla cómo la deje luego de haberle dicho que lucharíamos por lo nuestro pero ahora ya no hay remedio, no me perdono el modo en que la he dejado, fui cortante con ella_

 _Taiki: Y crees que te hará caso?_

 _Seiya: No lo sé pero ya he decidido marcharme para siempre así que si llega a venir por mí díganle la verdad_

 _Yaten: Estás totalmente seguro de lo que dices? Parece que estuvieras huyendo de Serena, es como si al ver a Rini no lo sé, yo si sentí simpatía hacia ella no lo puedo negar, pero ese lazo que describes no la puedo entender, es como si una fuerza mayor al mismo amor que dices sentir por Serena te hubiera cambiado_

 _Seiya: Claro que estoy huyendo, de ella y de mis sentimientos, si la tengo cerca siento que la voluntad se me escapa es por eso que hoy mismo partiré, Yaten no sé en cuanto tiempo vuelva a verte solo te pido algo, lucha por Mina al igual que tu Taiki, nunca los vi tan felices, no lo arruinen_

 _Taiki: Nos pides que olvidemos nuestra misión?_

 _Seiya: Yo me encargaré que cuidar a la princesa, de proteger nuestro planeta y si los llegara a necesitar vendré por ustedes lo prometo, pero por favor hagan sus vidas, vean por ustedes, por las personas que aman, no dejen pasar esta oportunidad, no tienen idea del sufrimiento que es perder el amor de alguien extraordinario_

 _Yaten: Seiya tú no la has perdido, la estás dejando escapar por favor recapacita_

 _Seiya: Yo ya decidí_

 _Taiki: Yo tarde o temprano regresaré, tengo asuntos pendientes por terminar_

 _Yaten: Igual yo_

 _Seiya: Está bien, bueno iré a preparar todo para irme_

 _Ya se había hecho de noche y Yaten y Taiki se preparaban para dormir cuando…_

 _Yaten: Taiki están tocando el timbre, ve a ver quién es_

 _Taiki: Por favor Yaten tú estás más cerca (dijo mientras abría la puerta) Serena! Qué haces aquí a esta hora?_

 _Serena: Vengo a ver a Seiya por favor no me lo nieguen!_

 _Yaten: Lo siento Serena pero Seiya se fue a nuestro planeta y nos pidió que te dijéramos que no lo buscaras más_

 _Serena: No, no puede ser_

 _Yaten: Ve tu misma a su habitación (le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado dejando pasar a Serena)_

 _Taiki: Lo sentimos mucho Serena_

 _Yaten: Serena Seiya te ama pero no quiere que esa hermosa niña desaparezca por su culpa, yo traté de disuadirlo pero por ahora no hay nadie que le quite esa idea de la cabeza_

 _Serena: Lo siento chicos, lamento causarles tantas molestias, hasta luego y por favor si saben algo de él háganmelo saber, les prometo no buscarlo más por ahora_

 _Llegó el fin de semana y Setsuna fue a casa de Serena_

 _Serena. Qué bueno que llegaste!_

 _Setsuna: Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?_

 _Serena: Más que nunca_

 _Setsuna: Entonces prepárate porque nos vamos ahora mismo (dijo tomando su manos para teletransportarse)_

 _Ambas se transformaron y una vez que llegaron a lo que fue el reino lunar_

 _Sailor Moon: Este es mi hogar_

 _Sailor Plut: De aquí vienes pero ahora tu hogar es la Tierra_

 _Sailor Moon: Voy recuperar el reino lunar, quiero devolverle la vida a este lugar (dijo mientras se transformaba en la Princesa Serena)_

 _Sailor Plut: Princesa_

 _Serena tomó el cristal de plata y como lo hizo varias veces batalla tras batalla en La Tierra lo alzó dejando que absolutamente todo se iluminara de tal manera que ni Sailor Plut podía observar lo que sucedía pero luego de unos pocos minutos_

 _Princesa Serena: Tardé demasiado tiempo en volver, siempre tuve el don de poder reconstruir y no lo hice con mi lugar de origen_

 _Sailor Plut: Princesa_

 _Princesa Serena: Sailor Plut, tú crees que si nunca hubiéramos sido atacados por el Negaverso Darien y yo hubiéramos tenido un futuro juntos como el que se nos presenta ahora?_

 _Sailor Plut: Nunca lo había pensado, acaso tienes alguna inquietud respecto a Darien y a Tokio de cristal?_

 _Princesa Serena: Si, por primera vez me cuestiono ciertas cosas_

 _Sailor Plut: Le das mucho peso al futuro que todos conocemos, la verdad si me lo preguntas yo hubiera preferido no revelar nada pero no tuvimos otro remedio, como guardiana del tiempo pienso que el futuro se construye día a día, nada es seguro y siempre una parte de mi se reprocha el haber permitido que presente y futuro se combinaran aunque nunca lo manifesté_

 _Princesa Serena: Ya no quiero saber más del futuro Sailor Plut_

 _Sailor Plut: Qué pasará con la pequeña dama?_

 _Princesa Serena: Cuando Rini decida volver las puertas del tiempo se mantendrán cerradas y esto es una orden Sailor Plut , esta decisión y la reconstrucción del reino lunar quedará solo entre tú y yo al menos por ahora, confío en ti (dijo mientras volvía a su transformación de Sailor Moon)_

 _Sailor Plut: Pero…_

 _Sailor Moon: Lo siento pero cada vez que alguien viaja en el tiempo siento que saboteamos el curso natural de las cosas_

 _Sailor Plut: Estoy de acuerdo en eso, mi duda es… te molesta algo?_

 _Sailor Moon: Si y es que ya me siento cansada de luchar por mantener el curso de los hechos que ya conocidos por todos nosotros, se y de hecho comprendo si esto te pareciera egoísta de mi parte pero nunca te has preguntado si existiera la posibilidad de un futuro alterno?_

 _Sailor Plut: Princesa se está cuestionando su futuro?_

 _Sailor Moon: Si y es que solo por una acción todo puede cambiar o no cambiar y que bien sería no saberlo!_

 _Sailor Plut. Puedo Saber la razón?_

 _Sailor Moon: Siempre y cuando me jures que esta conversación quedará entre nosotras, tómalo como si fuera un secreto de confesión, así de sagrado, delicado e importante es para mí porque al revelar esta verdad podría terminar lastimando a muchos_

 _Sailor Plut: Lo juro, no estoy acá para juzgarte, mi trabajo es protegerte física y emocionalmente_

 _Sailor Moon: Tengo ciertas dudas sobre mis sentimientos por Darien, me pregunto si realmente seremos felices y es que ahora no siento esa felicidad y esa paz que sentía a su lado, es como si esos sentimientos hubieran quedado congelados_

 _Sailor Plut: Hmmm_

 _Sailor Moon: Qué piensas?_

 _Sailor Plut: Es curioso, nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca aunque una parte de mí lo presentía, por qué ese cambio? si se puede saber_

 _Sailor Moon: Solo puedo decirte que han pasado cosas que se salieron de control y me han hecho reflexionar bastante, amo a Rini y me siento terriblemente mal por esto, ustedes han batallado a mi lado y hemos peleado tanto por ella, por nuestro futuro_

 _Sailor Plut: Perdóname pero te equivocas, hemos luchado por protegerte y es que te has ganado nuestra lealtad, no estamos contigo por obligación cuando es nuestro deber con tu amistad y tu comprensión nos enseñaste a tener nuestras propias vidas por nuestra cuenta, eso es algo que tú con tu nobleza te has ganado, si hemos luchado por el futuro es porque hasta cierto punto ese futuro te hacía feliz o al menos eso creía_

 _Sailor Moon: Pues ahora no me siento nada noble, siento que soy el ser más egoísta_

 _Sailor Plut: Por favor dime qué pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi_

 _Sailor Moon: Me enamoré de Seiya como no tienes idea, lo amo, sé que todo se interpone y nos separa, te juro que luché conmigo misma una y otra vez para evitar esto, para centrarme únicamente en mi relación con Darien pero pasó, te pido que no vayas en contra de Seiya porque créeme que intentamos alejarnos y respetar nuestro futuro y nuestra misión pero no pudimos_

 _Sailor Plut: Sailor Moon_

 _Sailor Moon: Sé lo que implica_

 _Sailor Plut: Seiya y tú nos pidieron reunirnos para decirnos algo sobre esto o me equivoco_

 _Sailor Moon: Por eso te digo que me siento la más egoísta, ese día estábamos dispuestos a decirles la verdad a todos, incluso a Darien pero el apareció con Rini y Seiya al conocerla sintió que no podía interponerse, que Rini debía nacer y se fue a su planeta_

 _Sailor Plut: Sin duda este es un asunto sumamente delicado_

 _Sailor Moon: Ya no lo es, ya todo está decidido, nada va a cambiar, en su momento tendré que casarme con Darien y crear lo que será Tokio de cristal, todo lo que hubo o pudo haber pasado entre Seiya y yo ya terminó_

 _Sailor Plut estaba segura de que su princesa no era nada feliz y estaba decidida a hacer algo para acabar con su pena sabiendo el precio tan alto que iba a pagar a cambio de su felicidad_

 _Sailor Moon: No me siento lista para decir nada de esta reconstrucción ahora, si lo hago saldrán a relucir muchas preguntas, preguntas que no me siento preparada para responder_

 _Sailor Plut: Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _Sailor Moon: Quiero venir de vez en cuando a pensar, a despejar mi mente cuando necesite estar sola, lo que sospecho será seguido, después de todo éste alguna vez fue mi hogar y hay algo que me hace sentir que debo regresar, sabes siento la presencia de mi madre aquí, me siento protegida_

 _Sailor Plut: Si me lo permites deseo quedarme cuidando las puertas del tiempo y también quiero volver siempre que pueda_

 _Sailor Moon: No volverás a La Tierra?_

 _Sailor Plut: Por un tiempo considero que es mejor no hacerlo, prefiero volver a este lugar, yo también siento algo de nostalgia y un sentimiento que me une al Reino Lunar, nunca te lo dije pero yo he venido muchas veces_

 _Mientras tanto en el Planeta Tierra_

 _Mina: Debes volver?_

 _Yaten: Temporalmente, la princesa solicito mi ayuda, construimos muchas escuelas y aparentemente hay una estudiante que es particularmente difícil, la Princesa cree que solo yo puedo ayudarla_

 _Mina: Y Taiki?_

 _Yaten: El también debe volver, Ana necesita de su apoyo en el instituto_

 _Mina: Nuestras misiones nos separan de nuevo_

 _Yaten: Mina, no debe ser así, quieres acompañarnos?_

 _Mina: Bueno verás yo empezaré a estudiar en una academia de artes y además debo aclarar las cosas con Alex_

 _Yaten: Supongo que nuestras vidas deben continuar por separado durante tiempo indefinido_

 _Mina: Yaten yo quiero…_

 _Yaten: Mina te amo, no puedo comportarme como un egoísta pidiéndote que me esperes con la promesa de que algún día volveré cuando la verdad no tengo idea del tiempo que me tomará hacer lo que debo en mi planeta_

 _Mina: Me amas?_

 _Yaten: SI, como nunca creí poder amar a alguien y honestamente mucho menos a ti, con tus gritos y lo tormentosa que eres (dijo mientras sonreía)_

 _Mina: Yaten!_

 _Yaten: Es broma!_

 _Mina: Pues, es todo lo que necesito saber, ve a tu planeta, yo ya sé que voy a hacer con mi vida, confío plenamente en ti, tu puedes confiar en mí?_

 _Yaten: Con los ojos cerrados_

 _Mina: Te amo Yaten ve a donde debas ir que yo estaré aquí para ti_

 _Taiki y Ami se encontraban en un momento similar en el parque_

 _Ami: Sabíamos que no sería nada fácil aunque no por eso deja de ser duro verte partir_

 _Taiki: Y para mí no es fácil dejarte así sea por corto tiempo ya que eres única Ami Mizuno pero te prometo que volveré, buscaré la manera de hacerlo por nosotros_

 _Ami: Te quiero tanto Taiki (dijo mientras le daba un cálido abrazo)_

 _Los días fueron pasando y Serena sorprendentemente se volvió una estudiante modelo e incluso estaba pensando en estudiar psicología, todos estaban en parte contentos y orgullosos de dicho cambio_

 _Luna: Serena estás irreconocible, emocionalmente hablando ya no eres esa jovencita gritona, distraída y poco enfocada en los estudios, has cambiado mucho en poco tiempo, pero a qué se debe todo eso?_

 _Rini: Serena está todo bien?_

 _Serena: Eh si! Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _Rini: Luna se expresa de ti como si fueras otra persona_

 _Luna: Y tú hablas como si no la conocieras, sabes e incluso has lidiado con su carácter infantil antes, acaso o lo recuerdas?_

 _Rini: Hace tanto tiempo que no vengo que no lo se_

 _Serena: Supongo que quiero ser una Reina ejemplar, ahora me gusta mantenerme ocupada_

 _Luna: Serena por favor si vas a cambiar hazlo por tu felicidad no por cumplir las expectativas de otros_

 _Serena: Ay Luna (Dijo suspirando)_

 _Luna: Serena perdón que te lo diga pero siento que algo te pasa, definitivamente es bueno que le pongas más dedicación a tus estudios pero hay algo que no sé como describir, siento que has perdido algo de esa alegría que siempre te ha caracterizado y sé que no me vas a decir nada ahora pero por favor no te guardes los problemas para ti sola porque acá afuera tienes amigos a quienes nos preocupas mucho_

 _Serena: Les preocupo pero temo que no entenderían lo que me está pasando_

 _Luna: Pues cuando te sientas mejor al menos intenta explicarnos, quien dice que no podremos ayudarte?_

 _Serena: Agradezco tu intensión, gracias Luna_

 _Rini: Serena yo debo volver al futuro pero quiero que sepas que mi deseo es que luches por tu felicidad, no me gusta verte tan apagada, por favor lucha por lo que de verdad te hace feliz_

 _Serena: Es tan irónico que me digas eso, Rini tengo que ser honesta contigo le pedí a Sailor Plut que cerrara las puertas del tiempo definitivamente_

 _Rini: Si esa es tu decisión la respeto, hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte para evitarte esta tristeza que te rodea mamá, pero sólo el tiempo pondrá todo en su lugar, tengo que irme_

 _Serena. No vas a despedirte de las chicas?_

 _Rini: No esta vez, Luna por favor cuida mucho de Serena y pase lo que pase intenta comprenderla_

 _Luna: Está bien Rini_

 _Rini: Por favor despídanme de las chicas y (dijo acercándose a Serena para darle un fuerte abrazo) Madre te amo, a ti y a mi padre, es una lástima él que no esté cerca para poder despedirnos_

 _Luna: Pero si el hospital donde trabaja no está lejos_

 _Rini se agachó para acariciar a Luna y sólo sonrió para luego irse_

 _Luna: Rini está tan cambiada_

 _Serena: Luna no me lo creerás pero sentí algo tan extraño cuando me habló, como si no fuera ella misma_

 _Luna: Siempre la hemos despedido juntos, por qué no quiso que fuera así ahora? Quizá fue por tu decisión de cerrar las puertas del tiempo_

 _Serena: Es una decisión tomada y ya por favor no quiero hablar del tema_

 _Luna: Está bien, por cierto hoy verás a Darien?_

 _Serena: Saldremos a cenar_

 _Luna: Espero que la pasen bien_

 _Una vez reunida con Darien_

 _Darien: Serena quiero hacer un brindis_

 _Serena: Por qué?_

 _Darien: Bueno, para empezar la paz a reinado en nuestro planeta y luego este cambio en ti del cual me siento tan orgulloso_

 _Serena: Estoy enfocada en convertirme en una Reina ejemplar_

 _Darien: Amo a esta nueva tu pero en realidad siempre me has gustado aunque no hubieras cambiado pues mis sentimientos por ti serían los mismos_

 _Serena: Siento que no merezco tanto amor de tu parte_

 _Darien: No vuelvas a repetir eso, desde que llegaste a mi vida entendí que cualquier carencia que tuve desde que recuerdo a la final traería a mí una gran recompensa y esa eres tú, vales mucho más de lo que crees_

 _Serana: Darien…_

 _Darien: Serena te amo y aunque ahora es prematuro pues, se me ocurrió que podríamos empezar con los preparativos de nuestra boda cuando termines tus estudios de psicología_

 _Serena: Bueno para eso falta bastante primero tengo que empezarlos_

 _Darien: Lo sé, solo pienso que no sería mala idea no crees?_

 _Serena: Supongo que luego de terminar mis estudios universitarios ese sería el siguiente paso, Darien a veces no te preguntas hmmm no lo sé, si nosotros no nos hubiéramos enamorado en otra vida tú crees que nos querríamos de la misma forma ahora?_

 _Darien: Serena si bien en un principio si me pareciste una niña inmadura y odiosa, cuando te fui conociendo pues te empecé a querer_

 _Serena: Como una amiga pero no fue sino luego de recuperar nuestras memorias que decidimos volver, que repentinamente se despertaron esos sentimientos que de una u otra forma estaban congelados por así decirlo, crees que esa es la mejor manera de desarrollar una relación? Luego vino Rini y ya no solo estaba el pasado sino nuestro futuro_

 _Darien: Si la pequeña dama existía en el futuro antes de nosotros saber de ella es porque nuestras acciones en el presente igual nos encaminaron en ese destino la conociéramos a ella o no_

 _Serena: Es solo que, bueno los que es sus otras vidas fueron faraones no mueren por irse a las pirámides ahora_

 _Darien: Es un razonamiento algo extraño pero cierto, Serena acaso te inquieta algo?_

 _Serena: Te digo algo, ya no quiero hablar del pasado ni del futuro, solo el presente importa_

 _Darien: Entonces brindemos por nuestro presente, porque estamos juntos_

 _Serena sabía que amaba a Seiya pero pensaba que Darien era un buen hombre y que era posible volver a ser feliz a su lado así que decidió intentarlo con todo su corazón_

 _Sailor Plut se encontraba en las puertas del tiempo cuando repentinamente…_

 _Sailor Plut: Rini!_

 _Rini: Vine a despedirme de ti Sailor Plut y a agradecer el apoyo que le has dado a Serena_

 _Sailor Plut: Siempre voy a protegerla_

 _Rini: Es muy lindo de tu parte tratar de disimular pero en el fondo sabes de lo que hablo_

 _Sailor Plut: Lo siento pero te equivocas, yo no tengo idea de lo que quieres decir_

 _Rini: Mi mamá se enamoró de Seiya Kou_

 _Sailor Plut: Qué te hace pensar eso?_

 _Rini: Lo sabía desde antes de venir a este tiempo, no vine a hablar sobre ese tema pero si te agradezco tu apoyo y te pido que sigas así eres y siempre serás una gran guerrera (dijo mientras se disponía a regresar a su tiempo)_

 _Por un instante se detuvo y se acercó de nuevo a Sailor Plut_

 _Rini: Quizá esté a punto de meter la pata pero si sienten que la felicidad de Serena está en riesgo dale este sobre a Seiya sin chistar_

 _Sailor Plut: Pero Rini_

 _Rini: Te suplico que confíes en mí (Dijo mientras simplemente desaparecía detrás de las puertas del tiempo)_

 _Mientras tanto en el Planeta_ Kinmoku

Leika: No soporto a esa chiquilla, no respeta a nadie, tu si crees que Yaten pueda contenerla?

Sailor Fighter: Tengo el presentimiento de que podrán entenderse, Sailor Healer era igual de rebelde e insoportable

Leika: Peor que ahora?

Sailor Fighter: No la reconocerías, a esa chica no la puede ayudar alguien que sólo imagine como se siente, necesita de alguien que haya pasado por las situaciones que ella tuvo que vivir luego del ataque de Sailor Galaxia

Leika: Comprendo, particularmente yo le diría chica supéralo y claro seguro ella me golpearía por eso, luego nos insultaríamos y se iniciaría una batalla sin sentido alguno

Sailor Fighter: Sabes? Tú y yo somos tan similares

Leika: No tanto, no creas que me he terminado de adaptar a esos cambios de ustedes, mi mente está abierta claro pero me pregunto, si ustedes están de regreso por qué toman habitualmente las identidades que tenían en el Planeta Tierra? No les parece incómodo? Porque lo que soy yo ya me estoy volviendo loca Seiya/ Sailor Fighter, Yaten/ Sailor Healer y Taiki/Sailor Maker y no creas que no me doy cuenta de que solo te transformas en Sailor Fighter para practicar, de resto eres Seiya y te siento tan cómoda por eso que hasta parece que…

Sailor Fighter: Que me empiezo a sentir más identificada con mi identidad masculina, lo sé y es que eso siento desde que conocí a Serena

Leika: Ustedes se quieren mucho cierto?

Sailor Fighter: Bueno ella es un ser muy especial, no existe otra forma de describirla, cambiando de tema, quiero felicitarte, te has vuelto muy fuerte, hasta pareces una Sailor

Leika: No tanto como tú!

Sailor Fighter: De qué hablas?

Leika: Acaso no lo notas? Antes sentía que podía pelear contigo a la par pero ahora pues cada vez que entrenamos me quedo sin aliento mientras tu apenas te esfuerzas

Sailor Fighter: Bueno, qué te parece si la próxima vez que entrenemos no me transformo?

Leika: En serio?

Sailor Fighter: Si, considero que es lo justo

Leika: Ya veremos!

Mientras que Sailor Healer se encontraba en el salón principal con la Princesa

Sailor Healer: Princesa me temo que esta vez no puedo ayudarla y es que esa chica, perdón pero no la tolero

Princesa _Kakyū: Bueno ella tampoco tolera a los demás_

 _Sailor Healer: Entonces si usted conoce mi manera de ser y de actuar, por qué me impone enseñarle a esta chica?_

Princesa _Kakyū: Porque así eras tú, nadie mejor que tú para explicarle que con ayuda de los demás puede haber un mundo mejor, que no se puede ser tan soberbia, solo tú podrías lograr en ella el cambio que has hecho en ti_

 _Sailor Healer: Princesa solo ella decide si cambia o no_

Princesa _Kakyū: Pero tú puedes guiarla_

 _Sailor Healer: Está bien, lo volveré a intentar_

Princesa _Kakyū: Qué bueno porque la invité al palacio y de hecho ya está aquí, adelante_

 _Susan: Princesa…_

Princesa _Kakyū: Sé que has pasado por momentos difíciles pero por favor te pido que escuches a Sailor Helaer, si hay alguien en este mundo que puede entenderte es ella, te agradecería que abrieras un poco tu mente y corazón_

 _Susan: Le prometo que lo intentaré por usted_

Princesa _Kakyū: Bien con eso me basta, pueden retirarse_

 _Luego de unos minutos paseando por los jardines del palacio_

 _Susan: Vine dispuesta a patear tu trasero pero ver a la princesa, es inexplicable pero ella tiene una energía que te tranquiliza que hace que sientas que a su lado todo va a estar bien_

 _Sailor Healer: La princesa tiene ese poder_

 _Susan: Cómo pudieron superar todo luego del ataque de Sailor Galaxia?_

 _Sailor Healer: Con ayuda, con ayuda de las Sailors del Planeta Tierra, grandes guerreras en las que nunca imaginé poder confiar como lo hago ahora_

 _Susan: Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?_

 _Sailor Healer: Su trato, su lealtad, su amistad, sin ellas nunca hubiéramos derrotado a Sailor Galaxia de hecho Sailor Moon fue lo suficientemente tenaz como para expulsar el mal que la poseía cosa que nadie más logró por más fuerza que utilizamos, con ella aprendí mucho, asimilé mejor ciertas cosas_

 _Susan: Se que todos me juzgan y si admito ser difícil de tratar, es solo que desde que Sailor Galaxia nos atacó pensé, si una Sailor que se supone debe protegernos nos ataca de esta manera en quién mas podemos confiar?_

 _Sailor Healer: Es cierto, yo pensaba de la misma manera sin embargo fue una Sailor quien nos salvó, no deberías ser tan ruda y cerrada porque te estás perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer a personas maravillosas, si pudiera llevarte conmigo para que lo vieras por ti misma_

 _Susan: Llevarme a dónde?_

 _Sailor Healer: Al Planeta Tierra, tú piénsalo y cuando te decidas me dices, te prometo que valdrá la pena, la princesa se ha equivocado esta vez, no soy la persona que puede ayudarte a creer pero sé perfectamente quien lo hará_

 _Susan: Quién?_

 _Sailor Healer: La Sailor que nos salvó a todos, quien nos brindó su amistad, Sailor Moon_

 _Susan: He oído de ella cosas increíbles, en serio la conoceré?_

 _Sailor Healer: Si dejas un poco a un lado tu antipatía si_

 _Susan: Lo intentaré_

 _Seiya: Es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer_

 _Susan: No entiendo porqué mantienes esa identidad aquí en tu planeta_

 _Seiya: Eso es algo que ni yo sé explicar solo me siento realmente cómodo de esta forma y la verdad no soy el único (dijo mientras se alejaba)_

 _Sailor Healer: A dónde vas?_

 _Seiya: A entrenar con Leika_

 _Sunsan: No entiendo, por qué se expresa como si fuera un hombre?_

 _Sailor Healer: Es algo que nos sucede desde hace tiempo_

 _Susan: Nos? A ti también?_

 _Sailor Healer: Así es (dijo tomando la identidad de Yaten)_

 _Susan: Impresionante_

 _Yaten: Pues acostúmbrate porque esta es la identidad que tendremos en el Planeta Tierra_

 _Mientras tanto Seiya y Leika entrenaban y como Seiya había prometido esta vez el no se transformaría en Sailor_ Fighter

Leika: Eres sorprendente, no puedo creer que no notes el incremento de energía en ti

Seiya: Lo que me sorprende es que tu lo hagas, tienes razón no me canso, esto es tan extraño

Taiki: Definitivamente lo es

Seiya: Taiki!

Taiki: Leika me pidió de favor que los observara mientras entrenaban y si tiene razón tu velocidad, tu fuerza de ataque todo ha cambiado, me atrevería a decir que sin transformarte tienes mucha más fuerza de la que usaste contra Sailor Galaxia en el punto más crítico de la batalla, no se ha visto antecedente de algo como esto en la historia de nuestro planeta

Seiya: Estás seguro?

Taiki: No, a menos que la princesa sepa algo que nosotros no

Seiya: Entonces debo hablar con ella

Taiki: Seiya quizá no te importe pero quiero decirte que llevaré a Ana a la Tierra y probablemente Yaten haga lo mismo con Susan así como pasó con Leika

Seiya: Está bien, sabes? Es tan curiosa esta conexión que sentimos con estas chicas, como si las conociéramos, como si nos conocieran, estas cosas en común que jamás tuvimos ahora se hacen tan presentes con estas jóvenes

Taiki: Yo tengo una idea y la aparición de Sunsan sólo confirma mis sospechas

Seiya: Sospechas de qué?

Taiki: Si estoy en lo cierto en un tiempo lo sabrás, solo espero que no sea tarde

Seiya: Tarde para que

Taiki: Sabes? Ustedes están tan preocupados del futuro que no se hallan en el presente y a la final no van a vivir ni uno ni el otro, me parece que te has precipitado al volver, debiste luchar por Serena


End file.
